La légende de la sirène
by AkaiNeko Loufoque
Summary: Les sirènes sont des créatures magnifiques, mais sanguinaires. Depuis son enfance, Kanda est hanté par la mort de son meilleur ami, dévoré près d'un lac. un animal sauvage? Ou une créature mythique à queue de poisson?
1. Chapter 1: souvenir d'enfant

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde! *courant d'air* ah oui...La rentrée...**

 **bon Bah bonjour à tout ceux qui ramèneront leur petite fraise ici après une dure journée de classe!**

 **Comme je l'ai annoncé sur une de mes histoires, voici ma nouvelle fic : La légende de la sirène!**

 **j'espère que ce nouveau sujet vous plaira, mais je préfère vous prévenir, ce texte n'est pas inspiré d'andersen xD il est 100 pour made by Neko ^^ (et aidé de sa nouvelle Beta lectrice Emi !)**

 **sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!**

* * *

 **La légende de la sirène**

 **Chapitre I: rêve d'enfant**

 _Quelque part, au fin fond d'un parc public, un vieil homme était installé sur un banc, du matériel de peinture reposant sagement à ses côtés. Il aimait venir ici, s'asseoir à l'abri du soleil et peindre ce qu'il voyait défiler devant ses yeux. Cela pouvait être un oiseau, virevoltant innocemment en direction de son nid, ou encore un jeune adolescent assoupi sous les branches d'un arbre, quelques feuilles mortes venant s'échouer à ses côtés sans qu'il n'y fasse attention. Oui, Froid (vérifier l'orthographe) Tiedoll ne décidait jamais d'un modèle, celui-ci s'imposait de lui-même._

 _Néanmoins, ce matin-là, le vieil homme ne semblait pas d'humeur à tenir un pinceau. Pourtant, le parc ne manquait pas de vie… Tiedoll n'était tout simplement pas d'humeur à peindre. Alors, il se contentait d'observer la vie qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

 _Soudain, alors que le vieil homme s'apprêtait à quitter le banc, deux jeunes enfants attirèrent son attention. Le premier, dont les cheveux châtains clairs ne tenaient pas en place, tirait son compagnon avec enthousiasme, un grand filet à papillon à la main._

· _Allez s'il te plait Yuu !_

 _Le dénommé Yuu, dont les longs cheveux bruns étaient soigneusement ramenés en catogan, ne semblait pas aussi emballé que son camarade. Renfrogné, ce dernier trainait les pieds, observant son camarade avec agacement._

· _Alma… Pour la dernière fois il n'y a aucuns monstres dans ce fichu lac ! Ce n'est qu'une légende stupide pour attirer les touristes en mal de sensations fortes._

 _Le susnommé s'arrêta, le regard brillant._

· _Mais je l'ai vu !_

· _Tu as très certainement halluciné. Et puis pourquoi partir à cette heure ? La nuit va bientôt tomber !_

· _Parce qu'il ne sort que la nuit enfin !_

 _Le brun leva les yeux au ciel._

· _Mais bien sûre…_

· _Réfléchis un peu Yuu ! C'est un monstre, il ne sort donc que la nuit, logique !_

 _Les deux enfants continuèrent leur étrange débat, sous le regard curieux du vieux peintre. Le monstre du lac ? Tiedoll passa pensivement une main dans sa chevelure grisonnante._

· _Puis-je savoir de quel monstre vous parlez, mes chers enfants ?_

 _Les deux concernés sursautèrent, focalisant leur attention sur le peintre. Le regard du dénommé Alma s'illumina alors qu'il s'approchait de Tiedoll, peu méfiant._

· _Un monstre vit au fond du lac de ce parc ! Je le sais, je l'ai vu._

 _Yuu observa le vieil homme avec méfiance, ce dernier souriant doucement à son ami._

· _Un monstre vivrait au fond du lac ?_

 _Alma acquiesça avec ferveur._

· _A quoi ressemblait-il, ce monstre ?_

 _L'enfant baissa légèrement la tête, pensif._

· _Il faisait noir… Mais je l'ai clairement vu ramper sur le sol, comme s'il n'avait pas de jambes ! Et puis… (il ferma les yeux, les sourcils froncés par la concentration) je crois que le haut de son corps était comme le nôtre, et il était trempé ! C'est pour ça que je suis sûre qu'il vit au fond du lac._

 _Le brun grogna._

· _Arrête avec tes bêtises !_

· _Ce ne sont pas des bêtises !_

· _Il doit s'agir d'une sirène._

 _Les deux garçons le regardèrent avec stupeur._

· _Une sirène ?!_

 _Tiedoll acquiesça. Alma fronça les sourcils._

· _Mais…Les sirènes ne sont pas des monstres….Au contraire c'est gentil une sirène… ?_

 _Yuu le fusilla du regard._

· _Et surtout ça n'existe pas !_

 _Alma le regarda, les larmes au coin des yeux._

· _Elle existe pas Ariel… ?_

 _Le regard du brun se fit blasé._

· _Non._

 _Tiedoll secoua lentement la tête, interrompant de nouveau les deux enfants._

· _Malheureusement, les sirènes existent._

 _Ignorant son camarade, Alma alla s'installer aux côtés du peintre, la tristesse laissant rapidement sa place à la curiosité._

· _Pourquoi malheureusement ?_

· _… Connaissez-vous la véritable histoire des sirènes ?_

 _Après un énième soupir agacé, le brun prit place aux côtés d'Alma, poussant légèrement le matériel de peinture pour pouvoir s'asseoir._

 _« Les sirènes ne sont pas comme celles que l'on décrit dans les histoires pour enfants. Dans les légendes, beaucoup affirment que les sirènes sont des êtres magnifiques, dotés d'un buste humain et d'une longue et puissante queue de poisson. En plus de cela, elles posséderaient une voix tellement belle, qu'une seule de le leur chanson pourrait envoûter le pire des cœurs de pierres._

 _Mais il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Si les sirènes possèdent un tel physique, ce n'est que pour attirer leurs proies : les hommes. »_

 _Les deux enfants se serrèrent inconsciemment l'un contre le l'autre, suspendus aux lèvres de leur étrange conteur._

 _« Leur manière de procéder est simple. A l'aide de leur voix, ils charment les hommes, les amenant vers le point d'eau dans lequel ils se cachent. Puis, une fois leur proie assez proche, ils peuvent choisir de la noyer, ou de la dévorer. Dans tous les cas, la proie meurt dans d'atroces souffrances »_

 _(Oui bon je pense que vous vous demandez « mais quel adulte raconterait une histoire pareille à des enfants ?! Bah Tiedoll c'est le genre !)_

 _« Néanmoins… Une légende affirme qu'il est possible qu'une sirène s'entiche d'un être humain. Le rapport de force serait alors inversé entre les deux : la sirène est incapable de blesser son âme sœur, et devient vulnérable face à elle.»_

 _Le peintre acheva son histoire d'une voix calme, sous le regard des deux enfants. Alors que Yuu essayait tant bien que mal de cacher son malaise, Alma, lui, se remit rapidement sur pied, serrant son filet à papillon contre lui._

· _Donc… Si on parvient à se faire aimer d'une sirène, alors elle ne pourra plus nous faire de mal ?_

 _Tiedoll acquiesça. Un immense sourire apparu sur le visage du jeune garçon._

· _Trop cool ! Je veux absolument la voir !_

 _Puis, sans attendre, Alma prit direction du lac au pas de course, sous le regard médusé de son camarade. Le peintre haussa un sourcil._

· _Tu ne le suis pas ?_

 _Le brun soupira._

· _A quoi bon ? Il ne retournera pas chez lui avant d'avoir fouillé les alentours…_

· _Je pense que tu devrais tout de même le suivre, histoire que tout se passe bien._

 _Le cadet haussa les épaules, se remettant ensuite sur pied._

· _Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait réellement se faire attaquer par une sirène… Mais vous avez sans doute raison. Je ne devrais pas le laisser seul._

 _Après avoir salué le peintre, Yuu prit la direction du lac, les mains dans les poches. L'enfant ne s'inquiétait pas réellement pour Alma, il connaissait ce dernier depuis longtemps et savait parfaitement qu'il prenait la mauvaise habitude de foncer tête baissé à chaque fois qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête. Et, malheureusement pour lui, le châtain prenait un malin plaisir à l'embarquer dans toutes ses bêtises._

 _Soudain, alors que le ciel prenait de magnifiques teintes rosées, un chant résonna doucement, créant une étrange ambiance au sein du parc. Surprit, le brun releva la tête, scrutant rapidement les voix était douce, envoûtante, comme si elle sortait du plus merveilleux des rêves. Chaque note semblait s'enrouler autour du garçon, le plongeant dans une douce et agréable torpeur. Aucuns mots ne lui venait pour qualifier ce chant, tant ce dernier était parfait, lui donnant impérativement l'envie de trouver la source de cette divine incantation. Alors, l'esprit embrumé, Yuu pressa le pas, recherchant la source de cette étrange mélodie._

 _Puis, aussi soudainement qu'elle ait commencé, la voix se tut, plongeant les lieux dans le silence. Affolé, le brun se mit à courir, désireux de connaître l'origine de tout cela. « Non ! S'il te plait ne t'arrête pas ! Continue ! Continue… Je serais capable de t'écouter jusqu'à la mort. »_

 _Essoufflé, il finit par arriver au lac, le cœur au bord de l'implosion à cause de sa course. Alors qu'il reprenait sa respiration, il scruta avec attention l'immense étendue d'eau, les derniers rayons de soleils venant illuminer l'eau couleur saphir._

 _Yuu approcha du parc, les oreilles bourdonnantes. Ou était-il ? Ou était donc passé la personne à l'origine de cette chanson ? D'un pas pressé, il arpenta les alentours du lac, son regard tombant finalement sur une étrange silhouette, à l'autre bout du lac. L'enfant ne parvenait pas à détailler l'inconnu allongé de l'autre côté. Néanmoins, il trouvait la position de ses jambes pour le moins étrange : collés entre-elles, dans un angle qui laissait croire qu'il ne possédait aucuns os._

 _Rapidement, le brun fit le tour du lac, se rapprochant de l'étrange silhouette alors que dans le ciel, le soleil laissait peu à peu sa place à l'astre lunaire. A mesure qu'il approchait, Yuu ralentissait la cadence, observant plus en détail le corps allongé. Son cœur rata un battement : ce qu'il croyait être des jambes, était en réalité une longue et magnifique queue de poisson, dont les écailles anthracite brillaient faiblement sous les rayons de la lune._

· _Mon dieu…_

 _Une sirène. Il était face à une sirène. Hagard, le pauvre enfant se frotta les yeux, incapable de croire ce qu'il avait en face de lui. « Non- non- non… Les sirènes n'existent pas ce n'est pas possible ! »._

 _La créature releva soudainement la tête, son visage se tournant vers le brun. Ce dernier sursauta. Le vieil homme n'avait pas menti, la sirène était d'une beauté presque irréelle. Surprise, la créature le détailla de son regard acier, un étrange liquide foncé s'écoulant silencieusement le long de son menton, avant de sourire, un sourire étrange, qui ne plaisait pas du tout à l'enfant qui resta planté face à la créature. Cette dernière, amusée, commença à fredonner, laissant sa voix résonner avec douceur aux oreilles du jeune garçon._

· _Chante encore…_

 _Un sourire serein aux lèvres, Yuu se rapprocha lentement de la créature, cette dernière tendant les bras dans sa direction. « Sa voix est tellement belle…Elle ne peut pas être mauvaise. »_

 _Charmé, le brun s'agenouilla aux côtés de la sirène, laissant les mains de la créature caresser son visage avec douceur. Son contact était doux, aussi doux que la soie. Hypnotisé, il ferma légèrement les yeux, son regard se posant derrière elle._

 _Le chant de la sirène s'était de nouveau arrêté, alors que cette dernière caressait le dos de l'enfant. Yuu cligna légèrement des yeux. Il y avait quelque chose derrière elle… Qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

 _Son cœur rata un battement, une sueur froide lui glaçant les os._

 _« Al-…Ma… »_

 _Il n'eut le temps d'hurler qu'à l'instant où de puissantes dents s'enfoncèrent dans sa chaire._

* * *

 **Et voilà ^^ j'espère que cela vous aura plu, je suis ouverte à tous les avis alors n'hésitez pas, laissez votre souris fricoter avec le joli petit bouton review en bas de l'écran x3**

 **a pluche tout le monde!**

 **Neko-chan**


	2. Chapter 2 : étrange réalité

**coucou tout le monde!**

 ***évite un projectile* eh oh là! Je respecte mes délais je vous ferais remarquer U.u**

 **ah oui xD j'ai peut-être omis de le préciser (sauf à certains reviewers) mais je compte bien publier cette fiction à date FIXE.**

 **alors le prologue a été publié le 14 septembre...On est le 14 octobre...Je ne vais pas vous faire un dessin c'est clair x3**

 **je remercie également toutes les personnes m'ayant laissé une review :3 ça fait plaisir de voir son travail apprécié ! Et merci à Nona et Alexandra (a qui je n'ai pas eu le temps d'envoyer un mp en remerciement ^^"" mais booooon vous savez ce que c'est la vie à la fac ^o^)**

 **donc voici la suite de la légende de la sirène, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise autant que le tout début ^^**

 **bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me critiquer!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE II : étrange réalité**

Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le brun se réveilla brutalement, repoussant d'un mouvement désespéré les draps qui le recouvraient. Il scruta la pénombre quelques instants, avant de se calmer, une main pressée contre son front blême.

· Encore ce fichu cauchemar…

10 ans. 10 ans maintenant qu'Alma était mort, 10 ans que son décès venait hanter son ami, qui, par miracle, avait survécu à cette... Chose.

Comme après chaque mauvais rêve, Yuu se pencha légèrement en avant, ses doigts se pressant doucement contre ses tempes, alors qu'il murmurait.

· Les sirènes n'existent pas…Les sirènes n'existent pas…

Lorsque le brun s'était réveillé à l'hôpital, le lendemain de son agression, il avait affirmé à tous ceux qui voulaient l'entendre qu'une sirène était la cause de tout cela. Mais bien entendu, personne ne l'avait cru. Pas même ses parents qui, las de ses mensonges l'avaient envoyé chez un psychiatre. _Votre fils souffre d'un traumatisme important. Le laisser près des lieux de l'incident ne lui serait pas bénéfique. Il faut l'aider à oublier en l'éloignant quelques temps._ Donc, pour son « bien », Yuu fut envoyé au pensionnat du Black Order.

A l'époque, Kanda était sûr de ce qu'il avait vu : une créature aux cheveux blancs et aux écailles anthracite qui brillaient doucement sous les rayons de lune. Mais avec le temps, sa certitude s'effrita, laissant place au doute et à l'incertitude.

Aujourd'hui, malgré ses cauchemars, Kanda savait que les sirènes n'existaient que dans son imagination d'enfant, ainsi que dans les délires de feu Alma Karma. Sa main se posa sur son épaule, là où les dents acérées de la créature avait marqué sa chaire. Personne ne parvenait à expliquer la présence de cette cicatrice sur son corps 10 ans plus tard, alors que cette dernière aurait dû disparaître avec le temps. Mais au bout du compte, tout le monde s'en fichait, lui le premier.

Calmé, Kanda se leva de son lit, remettant les draps en place avant de s'habiller. Alors qu'il terminait d'enfiler son pull, des coups furent portés à la porte de sa chambre. Un grognement digne d'un homme de Neandertal lui échappa alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas trainant vers la dite porte, sachant pertinemment qui venait l'importuner de si bon matin. A peine eu-t-il retiré le verrou que la poignée s'enclencha, laissant une tornade rousse pénétra la chambre. Ce dernier détailla son camarade des pieds à la tête, son regard jade se teintant d'agacement.

· J'ai beau frapper plus tôt chaque jour, t'es jamais en pyjama, c'est injuste !

· Arrête avec tes âneries Lavi, t'es soulant…

Le susnommé sourit.

· Allez, avoue que tu dors à poil ~.

Le brun ne prit même pas la peine de relever la remarque stupide de son camarade, attrapant son sac avant de partir en direction de la cafétéria, suivi de près par le rouquin.

L'organisme du Black Order était composé de plusieurs bâtiments, regroupant trois complexes éducatifs ainsi qu'un immense internat construit en bordure de forêt. Depuis que ses parents l'avaient envoyé ici, Kanda y avait passé chaque année scolaire en ces lieux, ne revenant chez lui que très rarement pour certaines vacances scolaires. Yuu connaissait chaque recoin, chaque cachette, pour avoir exploré le bahut depuis son enfance. Il retint un soupir agacé. Actuellement, le brun ne retournait plus chez lui. Il ne supportait plus le comportement de ses parents envers lui. Alors il profitait du calme des vacances scolaires seul (sauf quand le roux restait à ses côtés, c'est-à-dire presque toutes les petites vacances scolaires).

Une fois arrivé à la cafétéria, gigantesque salle où les élèves venaient casser la graine, les deux lycéens s'approchèrent du comptoir où Jerry, le cuisinier Indien, attendait une commande à réaliser. Quand il vit s'approcher les deux ados, son visage s'illumina.

· Lavi Kanda ! Comme d'habitude ?

· Oui, merci Jerry !

Tout sourire, le cuistot attrapa ce dont il avait besoin, préparant rapidement les petits déjeuners de Yuu et Lavi, avant de leur tendre.

· Et voilà mes chéris, bon appétit !

Ils remercièrent rapidement le cuisinier, se dirigeant ensuite vers une des tables, leurs plateaux en main. Si le Black Order possédait un atout, il s'agissait évidemment de Jerry. Pendant sa jeunesse, sa cuisine lui avait ouvert de nombreuses portes dans la haute gastronomie. De quelle manière avait-il terminé en cantine ? Tout le monde l'ignorait, mais la présence de Jerry était un véritable don de la nature.

Kanda mangea tranquillement son repas, animé par les babillages incessants de Lavi, allant ensuite déposer son plateau vide avant de sortir de la cafétéria, suivi de près par son rouquin. Ce dernier, incapable de fermer son clapet un instant, demanda au brun.

· Au fait, tu connais la dernière ?

· Non, et je m'en fiche.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

· Il ne faut pas t'étonner d'être asocial, avec un comportement pareil.

· Je m'en fiche.

Le rouquin bouda.

· Donc, tu te fiche de savoir qu'un nouvel élève va rejoindre notre classe ?

· Complètement.

Le brun s'installa à sa place, le roux à la sienne, bientôt suivi par les autres élèves qui arrivaient au compte-goutte. Quand la sonnerie retentit, le professeur principal et professeur d'anglais de la classe, Cloud Nine, pénétra dans la classe, un air sévère sur son visage marqué d'une étrange cicatrice. Un silence de mort régnait dans la pièce.

· Avant de commencer le cours d'aujourd'hui, je dois vous informer qu'un nouvel élève va rejoindre votre classe à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Elle se tourna vers la porte.

· Entre.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant une personne physique étrange pénétrer dans la pièce. Toute la classe observa le nouveau venu comme s'il s'agissait d'une curiosité alors qu'il s'avançait paisiblement vers le professeur, un sourire timide aux lèvres. Alors qu'il entendait le rouquin siffler de surprise, le brun sortit de sa contemplation de la fenêtre, accordant enfin un regard au nouvel arrivant.

· Son nom est Allen Walker, réservez-lui un bon accueil.

La vision de Kanda se brouilla soudainement, alors que son corps rejoignait brutalement le sol, une image se gravant dans son esprit.

 _Une chevelure immaculée et un regard anthracite._

* * *

 ** _*reçois une énorme pancarte cliché dans la tronche* X.x_**

 ** _oui bon je sais que c'est un peu cliché sur les bords la rencontre au lycée... mais tout dépend du comment c'est tourné Q.Q_**

 ** _bon, j'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^ si c'est le cas lassez une review, si ce n'est pas le cas... Bah laissez une review aussi xD ça peu m'aider à savoir ce que l'on me reproche et m'améliorer !_**

 ** _a pluche mes petits Koneko et au prochain 14!_**

 ** _neko-chan_**


	3. Chapter 3: un nouvel ami?

**bonjour tout le monde**

 **eh oui aujourd'hui pas de bonds ni de gros poutous...**

 **au vus des événements déroulés la veille, j'espère de tout coeur que vous allez bien (j'habite moi-même à proximité de Paris mais comme vous pouvez le constater je suis toujours opérationnelle)**

 **je suis parfaitement consciente que mettre un chapitre aujourd'hui serait peut-être (voir surement) mal perçu, au vus des pertes immenses survenues la veille. Cependant j'ai donné ma parole de mettre tous mes chapitres à intervalle régulier tous les 14, et ce chapitre n'échappera pas à la règle, alors je m'excuse auprès de ceux qui prendrons cette publication pour un affront ce n'est pas du tout mon intention.**

 **malgré l'ambiance pesante, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous distraira ne serait-ce qu'un peu des horreurs actuelles**

* * *

 **Chapitre III un nouvel ami?**

Lorsque Kanda se réveilla, quelques instants plus tard, il se trouvait couché dans un lit à l'infirmerie, les rideaux tirés pour donner au brun un peu d'intimité. Le brun se redressa légèrement, un mal de tête lui vrillant les tempes. Alors qu'il tentait de se remémorer les derniers événements, le rideau immaculé s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître le rouquin.

· Yuu ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Le susnommé grogna, le regard mauvais.

· Ça ira mieux quand tu cesseras de hurler comme un sagouin.

Lavi sourit, avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise près du lit.

· On dirait bien que ça va. Tu nous as fait une de ses frayeurs ! Même Cloud s'est mise à paniquer.

Le brun hausa un sourcil.

· Je suis juste tombé dans les vapes, ce n'est pas comme si je venais d'avoir un infarctus.

· Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'un élève fait un malaise à la vue d'un nouvel arrivant. En parlant de lui, il faudrait le remercier.

Yuu se raidit.

· Pourquoi ?

· Il m'a aidé à te porter jusqu'ici. Les autres n'ont même pas osés s'approcher de toi.

Le rouquin pouffa.

· Pour un petit modèle, il en a dans les bras.

Le brun poussa un soupir las, avant de se rallonger contre les oreillers, fatigué. Alors qu'il allait se rendormir, quand une voix douce et masculine résonna dans le calme ambiant.

· Euh…Excusez-moi…

Le rouquin sourit.

· Salut Allen.

Le japonais se raidit, tandis que le blandin s'avançait calmement, jouant nerveusement avec la manche de sa chemise. L'albinos semblait bien plus jeune qu'eux, ses traits fins et délicats lui donnant un aspect assez féminin. Son regard anthracite observait Kanda avec nervosité, ses cheveux couleurs neige encadrant son visage androgyne. _Ce gamin n'est pas une sirène. Les sirènes n'existent pas, les sirènes n'existent pas !_ Alors que le roux invitait Allen à s'installer à leurs côtés, l'asiatique refoula son malaise, déclarant d'une voix lasse.

· Merci d'avoir aidé Lavi à m'amener ici… (le brun était, certes, asocial, mais pas impoli)

L'albinos rosit, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

· Ce n'est rien…

Lavi pouffa.

· Oh crois-moi, c'est beaucoup ! Yuu est extrêmement craint dans le lycée, si tu n'étais pas intervenu pour me filer un coup de main, je serais encore en train de le trainer dans le couloir en direction de l'infirmerie.

Les joues du nouvel élève virèrent au rouge, alors qu'il baissait la tête, visiblement gêné. Le roux passa son bras autour de ses épaules.

· Il est trop mignon ! Yuu on peut l'adopter ? S'il te plait !

Le brun grogna, avant de se lever, récupérant son pull et son sac posés sur la table de nuit.

· Ou vas-tu Yuu ?

· Loin d'ici, vos mamours me filent la gerbe.

Il enfila son pull, attrapa son sac, et fit quelques pas en direction de la sortie, quand une main fripée et féminine se posa sur son épaule.

· Ou comptez-vous allez, monsieur Kanda ?

Le susnommé se raidit avant de se retourner, penaud. Une moue mauvaise aux lèvres, l'infirmière scolaire, amicalement surnommé « le Satan à jupe longue » fusillait le brun du regard, susurrant d'une voix dangereusement doucereuse.

· Vous n'avez rien à faire en dehors de votre lit, jeune homme.

· Mais-

· PAS de mais. Dans votre lit monsieur Kanda. Immédiatement.

La queue entre les jambes, le brun retourna à son lit, balançant rapidement son pull et son sac avant de se recoucher, le visage enfoui sous la couverture. Satisfaite, l'infirmière s'approcha des visiteurs, ces derniers se blottissant inconsciemment l'un contre l'autre, peu rassuré.

· Les visites sont terminées, messieurs. Ouste !

Sans un mot de plus, l'albinos et le rouquin récupérèrent leurs affaires avant de partir, après un au revoir rapide au malade. Si Yuu était effrayant, l'infirmière elle, était bien plus terrifiante encore.

Après un bon nombre d'examen plus humiliant que douloureux, le brun put enfin retourner à sa chambre, récupérant rapidement une serviette ainsi que son nécessaire de toilette, avant de repartir en direction des douches communes du dortoir. Chaque étage possédait une grande salle d'eau commune, composé de plusieurs douches et lavabos. A cette heure tardive, l'asiatique était persuadé de ne croiser personne. Alors qu'il commençait à se dévêtir, la porte s'ouvrit en silence, une petite tête blanche pénétrant à l'intérieur.

· Bonsoir…

Le brun sursauta.

· Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici à cette heure… ?!

· Lavi a insisté pour me faire visiter le lycée, je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre une douche.

Dissimulant sans mal sa nervosité, Yuu retira lentement sa chemise, tandis qu'Allen lui tournait le dos, retirant son propre uniforme. Il ne put s'empêcher de fixer le dos pâle du blandin, scrutant inconsciemment chaque millimètre de peau à mesure que l'albinos retirait ses vêtements. Excepté un étrange tatouage circulaire au niveau de son épaule gauche, sa peau était vierge de toute trace. Le japonais se détendit. _Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence, les sirènes n'existent pas et ce type n'est qu'un nouvel élève un peu emo…_

Entièrement dévêtu, il déposa son linge dans un bac à l'entrée de la douche, pénétrant ensuite dans une des nombreuses cabines vides, son savon entre les mains. Il prit sa douche rapidement, attachant ensuite une serviette autour de ses hanches avant de sortir, récupérant ce qui lui appartenait avant de rejoindre sa chambre, l'albinos toujours présent dans l'une des cabines.

Serein, Kanda enfila un boxer propre (oui Kanda dort en boxer, pas nu), avant de se glisser sous les draps, rejoignant immédiatement les bras de Morphée.

 _Le brun se réveilla pendant la nuit, la respiration hachée. Ses yeux papillonnèrent un instant, tentant d'apercevoir quelque chose dans l'obscurité. Que se passait-il… ? Quel était ce bruit étrange qui l'avait éveillé ? Le bruit retentit à nouveau, alors qu'une chose inconnue venait se coller à lui, empêchant son corps de bouger._

 _Soudain, un chant retentit, doucereux, envoûtant. Un chant qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. Le chant de la sirène. Paniqué, le brun tenta de crier, mais sa voix se bloqua, alors que le chant de la créature s'amplifia jusqu'à retentir au creux de son oreille, des mains caressante venant effleurer son torse, ses épaules._

 _Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, son corps se détendit au contact de cette nouvelle chaleur, un souffle tiède venant chatouiller le creux de son cou, rapidement remplacée par une bouche taquine. Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'elle se baladait le long de sa nuque, errant quelques instants le long de la clavicule avant de revenir chatouiller son oreille, murmurant d'une voix sensuelle._

· _Yuu._

 _Le susnommé ferma les yeux, alors que la chanson reprenait, berçant doucement le brun jusqu'à ce que son esprit glisse de nouveau dans l'inconscient._

* * *

 ** _eh voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui, bon week-end et à la prochaine fois :)_**

 ** _Neko-chan._**


	4. Chapter 4: quotidien agité

**miaw bonjour bonjour mes chers petits koneko!**

 **comme vous pouvez le constater je tien mes délais!**

 **bon je sais un chapitre par moi est peut-être un peu...long ^^ mais le problème est que je n'écris que par période (surtout qu'en ce moment j'ai des contrôles qui m'attendent...)**

 **donc je finis souvent un peu en avance, mais cela me permet de faire des petites vérif et garder quelques lignes pour le mois prochain donc...ce délai m'est nécessaire je m'excuse donc :) mais je vous garantis bien tous les 14 (avec une surprise pour le deuxième mois de l'année)**

 **bon! encore merci à ceux m'ayant laissé des review je suis sincèrement heureuse de voir que mon histoire plait :)**

 **et sur ces bonnes paroles, je vous laisse votre chapitre**

 **bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4: quotidien agité**

Le lendemain matin, le brun se réveilla difficilement, un mal de tête lui vrillant le crâne. La tête blottie contre son oreiller, il se demandait si tout ce dont il se souvenait n'était qu'un rêve, ou qu'une personne s'était introduit dans sa chambre pendant la nuit. Il soupira face à sa propre bêtise. _Qui viendrait en pleine nuit me chanter la sérénade ?_

Kanda se leva lentement, une main pressé contre son crâne pour diminuer sa migraine. Peut-être devrait-il écouter les conseils de l'infirmière et prendre une journée de repos. Selon elle, son malaise serait causé par une profonde fatigue, le seul remède étant une journée de calme. Il soupira. A quoi bon ? S'il prenait la peine de sécher les cours (justifié par Satan), il recevrait la visite du rouquin, comme à chaque fois qu'il manquait une leçon.

Son mal de tête refluant peu à peu, le brun récupéra sa serviette et son nécessaire de toilette. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain commune d'un pas discret, faiblement éclairé par les premiers rayons de soleils. A sa grande surprise, une des douches était occupé, le bruit de l'eau ricochant bruyamment sur le carrelage remplaçant le silence habituel. Il resta quelques instants sur place, avant de se diriger vers l'un des lavabos. Il s'observa dans le miroir, notant les cernes violacées qui soulignaient son regard onyx, avant d'ouvrir le robinet, glissant ses doigts sous le torrent d'eau glacée pour ensuite humidifier son visage.

L'eau de la douche se tarit, le silence s'imposa de nouveau dans la salle d'eau. Le visage plongé dans le tissu spongieux de sa serviette, Kanda entendit la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, un pas délicat foulant le sol dans un bruit humide. Il se tourna, découvrant non sans surprise, le nouvel élève. Ce dernier, qui ne semblait pas l'avoir remarqué, marchait vers la serviette qu'il avait déposée sur l'un des lavabos, les gouttes d'eaux caressant sa peau pour rejoindre le sol.

Yuu ne pouvait le nier, Allen possédait un corps magnifique. Une peau d'albâtre, lisse de toute trace, un visage aussi délicat que celui d'une femme, encadré par une fine chevelure couleur coton, le jeune homme avait de quoi faire tourner les têtes. Même Kanda, qui se refusait aux plaisirs de l'amour, se sentait attiré par la beauté androgyne de l'albinos, qu'il ne connaissait pourtant que depuis 24 heures.

Néanmoins, sa ressemblance avec le cauchemar de son enfance ne cessait de le tourmenter. Il secoua légèrement la tête, tant l'absurdité de ses pensées le rendait fou. Leur seul point commun n'était que leur étrange chevelure sans couleur, autant dire un détail insignifiant.

L'albinos récupéra sa serviette, la passant négligemment le long de son corps en poussant un soupir d'aise. Ses pommettes se colorèrent de rouge quand il remarqua la présence du brun, ses mains dissimulant instantanément son corps par pudeur.

· Tu…Es ici depuis longtemps ?

Kanda plissa le regard.

· Pff… Pucelle.

· Quoi… ?

Un silence gênant s'imposa, alors que le brun terminait sa toilette, ignorant le regard intrigué du nouvel élève. Lorsqu'il passa près de lui pour rejoindre la porte, sa peau effleura la sienne, lui arrachant un frisson.

· Si tu es incapable de rester à poil devant un autre mec, c'est que tu es une pucelle.

Il prit la porte, retournant directement dans sa chambre.

Quelques heures plus tard, comme à son habitude, Lavi fit irruption dans la chambre du brun, accompagné cette fois-ci de l'albinos.

· Allez Yuu ! C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Le susnommé haussa un sourcil, son regard posé sur le blandin.

· Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ici, celui-là ?

· C'est notre nouveau protégé enfin !

Le brun grogna.

· Génial, deux boulets pour le prix de zéro…

· On ne t'oblige pas à rester avec nous.

Il haussa un sourcil, surprit par la réparti de l'albinos, ce dernier l'observant avec agacement.

· C'est qu'elle est dotée de parole la crevette.

Le blandin tiqua.

· Crevette ?!

· Tu vois une autre demi-portion quelque part, pousse de soja ?

Le rouquin intervint, passant un bras autour des épaules d'Allen.

· Yuu t'a adopté ! Félicitation !

Ignorant les regards meurtriers que s'envoyaient les deux jeunes hommes, Lavi les traina jusqu'à la cafétéria, où Jerry les accueillit avec son éternel air enjoué. Le cuistot se prit immédiatement d'affection pour le nouvel arrivant, puis prépara les petits déjeuners avant de leur souhaiter une bonne journée.

La journée fut calme, ainsi que le reste de la semaine, jusqu'à la semaine suivante, à l'heure du diner. Sans que l'on ne puisse l'expliquer, une bagarre éclata en plein milieu de la cafétéria. Quand Howard Link, le délégué général, débarqua suite aux suppliques de certains élèves, il surprit Allen et Kanda, leurs corps entremêlés roulant sur le sol dans un bruit de vaisselle brisé, l'un cherchant à dominer l'autre dans une lutte bruyante et brouillon. Leurs vêtements étaient déchirés par endroits, recouvert de nourriture, leurs mains s'agrippaient à tous ce qu'ils pouvaient, qu'il s'agisse de cheveux, de peau. Plus loin, le rouquin était assis sur le côté, sonné.

Furieux, Link s'avança vers les deux vandales, agrippant durement l'albinos par la chemise avant de le tirer vers lui, puis hurla à s'en casser les cordes vocales.

· Vous allez arrêter oui ?!

Sans ménagement, il releva Kanda, le tenant de telle sorte qu'il ne puisse s'attaquer de nouveau à l'albinos, avant de les trainer hors de la cafétéria, en direction du bureau du principal.

La porte de la chambre claqua sèchement contre le mur, alors que Kanda s'affalait dans son lit, irrité. _J'ignore lequel de vous deux a commencé, mais je ne tolérerai pas un tel comportement au sein de mon établissement ! Monsieur Kanda, vous êtes parmi nous depuis longtemps, quant à vous monsieur Walker, vous venez tout juste de nous rejoindre ! Je ne comprends pas les raisons de cette violence et je ne souhaite pas les connaître. Je laisse passer pour cette fois avec deux heures de retenus pour chacun d'entre vous, mais la prochaine fois, vous serez tous les deux exclus de ce lycée pour au moins deux semaines !_ Deux heures de colles, deux putains d'heures de colle à cause de sale petit con albinos. Sans se lever de son lit, il se tortilla légèrement, laissant son uniforme rejoindre le sol. Au diable la douche, il la prendrait le lendemain matin. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de trouver le sommeil, en vain. Contrarié, il rouvrit les yeux, fixant d'un regard morne le plafond de sa chambre, la lumière du jour quittant peu à peu cette dernière, n'y laissant que l'obscurité de la nuit.

 _La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit doucement, un rayon de lune illuminant brièvement l'obscurité de la pièce avant de disparaître. Hagard, le brun se redressa, scruta la pénombre en quête d'un mouvement, d'une présence inconnue. Le même chant entêtant résonna doucement, sombre triste, sublime. Un corps se colla au sien, une main se posa sur son torse, là où des bleus commençaient à marquer la peau claire de Kanda. Lentement, comme s'ils craignaient de le briser comme une chose fragile, les doigts caressèrent la peau blessée, effleurant ses hanches, son nombril, la ligne fine de ses muscles, tandis que sa voix continuait sa sérénade. Comme si le moindre geste pouvait briser ce moment, Yuu se rallongea avec précaution, le corps lové contre le sien suivit son mouvement. Les caresses migrèrent jusqu'à son visage, les doigts s'enroulèrent dans les mèches ébènes, alors qu'une respiration chaude et régulière venait s'engouffrer dans son cou. Kanda se sentait bien, ses mains passèrent autour de la taille de l'inconnu, serrant ce corps chaud contre le sien._

* * *

 **et voilà c'est tout pour l'instant!**

 **oui je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose...mais c'est le calme avant la tempête mes chers enfants, il faut bien poser les bases! Q.Q**

 **sur ce je vous laisse, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire ou un MP (si vous avez des question des théories [z'adore les théories] ou une plainte quelconque x3)**

 **à pluche les koneko!**

 **Ah! aussi avant d'oublier (je suis tête en l'air xD) avec une très bonne amie, ma moka chérie, nous nous sommes lancés dans un recueil de fictions black butler via un compte commun. je vous invite à y faire un tour (et voir si vous arrivez à différencier mon style de celui de moka-chou) le nom de la fic est "il était une fois, une seule et unique fois", rating...je ne sais plus, mais il s'agit d'un mélange horreur comique à ne pas prendre au sérieux ^^**

 **allez a pluche pluche!**

 **Neko-chan**


	5. Chapter 5: 7 minutes au paradis

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde et une excellente année à tous! j'espère que cette année 2016 sera pour vous pleine de promesse et de qualité :3**

 **donc comme chaque mois voici le prochain chapitre de la légende de la sirène (et le premier de l'année!) en espérant qu'il vous plaise autant que les précédents :)**

 **et surtout un grand merci à vos Review, ça me fait toujours autant plaisir d'avoir vos avis sur cette fiction :3**

 **sur ce, bonne lecture les Koneko!**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: 7 minutes au paradis**

L'année scolaire s'écoulait paisiblement au sein du Black Order. Enfin bien entendu, si l'on fermait les yeux sur les règlements de comptes quotidiens et incessants entre Allen et Kanda. En effet, malgré les nombreuses menaces de Link et du directeur de l'établissement à ce sujet, les deux lycéens ne pouvaient réfréner leurs envies de meurtres vis-à-vis de l'autre. Alors, malgré la menace de renvoi qui planait au-dessus de leurs têtes telle une épée de Damoclès, les deux hommes ne retenaient pas leurs élans d'affection, laissant le pauvre rouquin témoin de leurs incessantes querelles. Ce dernier, malgré sa bonne humeur et sa joie de vivre, ne parvenait plus à supporter les disputes de ces camarades (la dernière lui a même coûté quelques mèches de cheveux !).

Depuis qu'elles avaient commencé, Lavi cherchait désespérément un moyen de calmer les ardeurs de ses deux amis, mais chacune de ses tentatives s'était soldée par un cuisant échec. Déjeuner à l'écart des autres, sorties cinémas, discussion à cœur ouvert (cette idée avait même empiré les choses, les deux hommes s'arrosant d'injures diverses et fleuris avant de saccager la chambre de leur cher camarade au poil roux) Bref, rien ne semblait les arrêter dans leur projet de destruction. Alors que Lavi commençait à baisser les bras, Emilie, une de ses bonnes amies, lui offrit la solution idéale sur un plateau d'argent.

· Tu connais le jeu « 7 minutes au paradis ? »

· Non… Qu'est-ce que c'est? Encore un jeu de midinette ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel, ignorant le masochisme évident du rouquin.

· En quelque sorte, tout dépend du point de vue. Pour ce jeu, tu dois sélectionner deux personnes que tu enfermes dans un placard à balai pendant 7 minutes. Et pendant ces 7 minutes ils peuvent faire pas mal de choses~, à l'abri des regards, isolés du monde.

Le roux l'observa un instant. Enfermés en tête à tête dans un placard avec peu d'espace pendant quelques minutes…Ou quelques heures, loin des regards indiscrets et des petits curieux en quête de ragots. Un large sourire aux lèvres et des étoiles dans les yeux, Lavi se redressa.

· Mais c'est…Génial !

Tel le Jack qui sort de sa boite, le rouquin sauta sur ses pieds, remerciant cordialement sa camarade d'une franche accolade avant de partir à la recherche de ses deux troubles fêtes. Après quelques instants de réflexion, il décida de commencer par l'albinos, parfaitement conscient des réflexes de l'asiatique le concernant. Il se dirigea alors en direction de la seconde demeure du blandin, trouvant facilement ce dernier à la cafétéria, devant une immense pile d'assiettes vides, les mains posées sur son ventre, un sourire de pure satisfaction sur les lèvres. Lavi l'observa avec amusement, avant de s'approcher de lui, tout sourire.

· Salut Allen~ ! Est-ce que je peux te déranger quelques instants ?

Le susnommé retint un soupir agacé, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire poli.

· Que se passe-t-il, Lavi ?

· J'ai besoin d'un petit coup de main.

L'albinos l'observa sans mot dire, poussant un énième soupir en récupérant sa vaisselle pour l'apporter au plongeur avant de rejoindre son camarade qui trépignait sur place. Son plan machiavélique en tête, le rouquin emmena le blandin jusqu'à un placard isolé sans se départir de son immense sourire. Allen, qui commençait à s'inquiéter à mesure qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans les différents couloirs de l'Ordre, demanda avec suspicion.

· Qu'est-ce que l'on doit faire déjà… ?

· Le prof voudrait qu'on récupère tous les béchers que l'on trouve pour le prochain cours de science.

Méfiant, Allen pénétra à l'intérieur sans un mot en plissant le regard, le rouquin se stoppant sur le pas de la porte avant de s'exclamer.

· Oh merde l'ampoule est cassée! Reste ici, je vais chercher une lampe torche dans la réserve.

Et, sans attendre de réponse du blandin, il referma soigneusement la porte du placard avant de prendre la direction du gymnase au pas de course, là où Kanda prenait l'habitude de méditer à cette heure.

Assis à même le sol dans la position du lotus, le regard clos, l'asiatique ne pensait à rien, la respiration lente et régulière. La méditation lui a toujours fait un bien fou pour se vider l'esprit, en particulier pendant les périodes d'examens, pour reposer son esprit après l'un de ses nombreux cauchemars, ou encore quand un certain emmerdeur aux cheveux blancs lui cassait les pieds à longueur de temps. Rien ne l'énervait, rien ne le troublait. Seul le silence venait bercer son esprit alors qu'il s'enfermait peu à peu dans cette bulle de calme et de sérénité.

L'âme en paix, il ouvrit lentement les yeux, rencontrant immédiatement le regard émeraude qui selon lui, était la cause de tous ses soucis actuels. Toute trace de bonne humeur envolée, le brun fronça les sourcils, profondément agacé.

· Qu'est-ce que tu veux, crétin ?

· J'ai juste besoin d'aide, s'il te plait Yuu !

· Si c'est pour chercher ta cervelle, abandonne c'est peine perdue.

Le rouquin rit jaune.

· Mais non enfin. Komui m'a demandé de réquisitionner des élèves pour chercher des béchers pour les prochains cours. Tu sais, à force de tout faire exploser il ne lui reste plus grand-chose, et le directeur a réduit son budget pour le nouveau matériel.

· …Tch.

Impuissant, le brun se remit sur pied, sous le regard victorieux de son camarade.

· Où sont ces foutus Béchers ?

· Dans un placard dans l'aile Est, Suis-moi !

Sautillant à moitié, Lavi emmena Kanda jusqu'au placard. Désireux d'en terminer avec cette corvée pour retourner méditer dans son coin, le brun ouvrit la porte du placard d'un geste brusque, s'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte à la vue de l'albinos. Les deux lycéens s'observèrent dans comprendre. Avant qu'il n'ait pu faire demi-tour, le roux le poussa à l'intérieur, avant de refermer la porte, un clic résonnant dans la pièce étroite. Conscient trop tard de son erreur, le brun tambourina à la porte.

· Ouvre !

· Non ! Vous resterez dans ce placard jusqu'à ce que vous mettiez les choses au clair.

· Ouais ou jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous deux décède !

Il donna un dernier coup, s'écorchant les paumes au passage, avant de glisser sur le sol, sous le regard médusé de l'albinos.

· …Il… Il nous a enfermés ?!

· Bien sûre que oui pauvre débile !

· T'es aussi débile que moi pour être tombé dans le même panneau !

Ni une ni deux, une nouvelle bataille débuta, plus violente et brutale que les précédentes. De l'autre côté de la porte, Lavi poussa un soupir las à l'entente des cris de rages de ses deux camarades, avant de s'asseoir près de la porte, espérant ne pas retrouver un cadavre quand il les libérera.

Une dizaine de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que les deux lycéens ne se calment, la respiration haletante, les vêtements débraillés et déchirés. A peine calmé, Kanda se colla contre la porte, Allen se blottissant contre le mur opposé, désireux de mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux. Malgré cela, le placard était tellement étroit que leurs pieds s'effleurèrent de temps à autre, les faisant sursauter. Un silence lourd et pesant prenait maintenant place dans le placard, les deux ados s'observant en chien de faïence sans dire un mot. Après un long moment à se dévisager sans un mot, l'albinos se décida à rompre le silence, soufflant d'une voix abattue.

· Est-ce que l'on ne pourrait pas tout simplement…Arrêter tout ça?

Le brun soupira, peu désireux de converser avec pareil imbécile.

· Arrêter quoi ?

· Nos prises de bec.

Il haussa un sourcil, dissimulant au mieux sa surprise.

· Pourquoi arrêter ?

· Parce que c'est fatigant. Et puis…

Les épaules du blandin s'affaissèrent, son regard se voilant de tristesse.

· Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre avec toi…

Le japonais garda le silence, avant de souffler d'une voix blanche.

· Ferme-la, le temps passera plus vite.

· Tu n'es vraiment qu'une bourrique…

· Et toi un sale emmerdeur.

Allen soupira.

· Et si on cherchait un moyen de se tirer d'ici, au lieu de se chamailler comme des gamins ? C'est à cause de ça que Lavi a décidé de nous séquestrer dans ce foutu placard.

· C'est tout trouvé : On attend que l'autre débile ouvre la porte par curiosité, on sort, je le transforme en civet et on n'en parle plus.

· J'espère que tu m'en laisseras un peu.

Kanda haussa un sourcil.

· Je pensais que c'était le grand amour, entre vous deux.

· Pitié… Je déteste les pots de colles optimistes.

· Alors pourquoi tu le laisses te coller comme de la super glue ?

· … Parce que ça me permet de passer du temps avec toi.

Yuu n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Ses oreilles lui jouaient-elles des tours, ou bien Allen venait de lui faire une déclaration ? Les joues de l'albinos étaient maintenant légèrement rosies, son regard évitant celui de Kanda, observant avec une attention particulière le bout de ses chaussures.

· …Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

· Tu m'as très bien entendu…

· Je ne crois pas.

Les mâchoires serrées, Allen se redressa.

· Quoi ? Le fait même que je craque pour toi te reste en travers de la gorge ?!

Le brun l'observait, bouche bée, alors que le blandin vidait son sac, des larmes de rages perlant au coin de ses yeux alors qu'il criait presque chacune de ses paroles.

· Oui je suis gay ! Oui j'ai un faible pour toi ! Oui c'est une véritable connerie de s'enticher d'un abruti asocial qui préfère passer le plus clair de son temps à dénigrer et insulter les autres ! Je sais que ça te dégoute mais je n'ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux d'un mec qui s'intéresse à toi uniquement quand il te fou des-

De l'autre côté de la porte, Lavi sursauta quand un bruit fracassant coupa court aux cris désespérés de l'albinos. Inquiet, il se remit lentement sur pied, l'oreille tendue. Plus un bruit. « Yuu n'aurait quand même pas… ? ». Une boule au creux du ventre, le roux déverrouilla la porte, avant de l'ouvrir jetant un regard apeuré à l'intérieur. L'obscurité régnait dans la pièce, l'obligeant à ouvrir totalement la porte du placard afin de laisser la lumière pénétrer à l'intérieur.

Collé au mur opposé du placard, les jambes de l'albinos enlaçaient la taille de Kanda, ses mains jouant avec les mèches ébène alors que de doux gémissements s'échappaient de sa gorge. Quant aux mains du brun, l'une agrippait la chevelure blanche avec autorité, la seconde cajolant la hanche du blandin alors que son corps se collait au sien pour plus de contact. Trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, le rouquin resta planté là, la bouche béante, jusqu'à ce que son regard ne croise celui du brun, sombre et menaçant, sa voix rauque murmurant d'un ton sans appel.

· Ferme la porte.

Sans demander son reste, le roux quitta le placard au pas de course, un sourire surprit aux lèvres. « Qui aurait cru que mon idée serait aussi bonne ! »

* * *

 **Et voila c'est tout pour le moment :3 j'espère que cela vous aura plu ^^**

 **comme d'hab n'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire si vous voulez me donner votre avis ou même pour taper la discute :3**

 **allez à pluche!**

 **Neko-chan**


	6. HS: la saint valentin de la sirène

**Bien le bonjour tout le monde, et bonne saint-valentin!**

 **j'espère qu'en ce jour unique vous passerez votre journée avec votre chéri(e) ^^ ou alors vous faites comme moi et vous passez votre journée sur l'ordi avec une boite de brownie 3**

 **encore merci pour les review je suis contente que mes chapitres vous plaise ^^ d'ailleurs Guest j'avoue ne jamais avoir pensé à écrire sur One piece (surtout depuis Ace *déprime à mooooooort*) ah toi c'est Allen qui squatte? la chance! Moi j'ai tyki et il pique toute l'eau chaude...=.=**

 **alors comme vous me l'avez demandé aujourd'hui, en ce jour magnifique vous aurez un petit chapitre spécial ~ spécial saint valentin! et en prime vu que je vous adore, je vous prépare une petite surprise pas piqué des Hannetons !**

 **sur ce bonne lecture mes petits koneko!**

* * *

 **Spécial saint valentin** !

Une belle journée s'annonçait au sein du pensionnat du Black Order. Malgré un début de mois frisquet, tout le monde profitait de ce dimanche pour sortir en ballade, profitant de la douceur de ce jour si particulier pour les couples. Quelque part dans le parc affilié à la structure, blotti entre les racines d'un arbre, Allen observait jalousement les autres élèves qui passaient par son champ de vision, le cœur serré. A mesure que les couples folâtraient gaiement dans son sillage, une furieuse envie de vomir lui prenait les tripes, ses dents se défoulant sans vergogne sur sa lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang.

· Quelle ânerie, cette saint-valentin. Ils n'ont que ça à faire de leur vie que d'inventer pareil bêtise ?

Las, le blandin se recroquevilla sur lui-même, la rage laissant place à une sombre et profonde tristesse. Qui aurait cru qu'une simple fête pouvait plonger Allen dans un pareil état de dépression. Pourtant… L'idée de rester aux côtés de son amour lui avait plus que plu. A l'abri des regards, collés l'un contre l'autre, profitant de la présence de l'autre sans penser au reste du monde. En revanche, si cette idée charmait l'albinos, pour ce qui était de Yuu…

Il retint un soupir, un frisson désagréable lui hérissant le poil. Le brun l'évitait depuis ce matin, tournant les talons à chaque fois qu'il parvenait à le croiser au détour d'un couloir. Même Lavi, qui avait pour habitude de retrouver les différentes planques de son camarade depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, n'avait réussi à lui mettre la main dessus. Le brun était tout simplement introuvable.

Des babillements le sortirent soudainement de ses pensées, un couple s'installant confortablement près de l'arbre contre lequel il s'était dissimulé. Ecœuré par toute cette guimauve, il se redressa souplement, époussetant soigneusement son uniforme avant de retourner vers le bâtiment, bien décidé à s'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à la fin de la journée. Alors qu'il approchait des dortoirs, un bras vint enlacer sa taille, le collant contre un corps qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il retint un soupir.

· S'il te plait Lavi, fiche-moi la paix je ne suis pas d'humeur.

Le susnommé passa une main dans ses cheveux, son sourire habituel aux lèvres.

· Allez Allen. Tu ne vas pas bouder toute la journée ?

· Pourquoi pas…

· Je sais ce qui pourrait te remonter le moral.

Morose, l'albinos tendit néanmoins l'oreille, invitant le roux à continuer.

· Je reviens de la cafétéria, et Jerry a préparé des dangos spécialement pour sa petite tête blanche favorite.

Le regard anthracite se mit soudainement à briller.

· Vraiment ?

Le rouquin acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

· Vraiment.

Une partie de sa bonne humeur retrouvée, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria. Lavi ne lui avait pas menti. Déposé là où il avait pour habitude de manger, une grande assiette de Dangos encore chaud attendait patiemment que l'albinos vienne les chercher. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier, passant tout d'abord au comptoir pour remercier le cuisinier avant d'engloutir son assiette, sous le regard émeraude du roux. Un sourire reconnaissant aux lèvres, il termina rapidement discutant entretemps avec Lavi jusqu'à la fin du gouter. Une fois ceci fait, le rouquin lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux, avant de le laisser au détour d'un couloir, le regard posé sur la jupe un peu courte d'une terminale dont il ignorait le nom.

Allen retint un soupir amusé, observant quelques instants Lavi courir après sa petite amie du soir, rejoignant ensuite sa chambre, apaisé. La journée ne s'était pas si mal passé, tout compte fait. Certes, l'albinos aurait préféré passer sa journée aux côtés de son brun, blotti contre son torse alors que ses longs doigts venaient cajoler son visage. Mais manger des Dangos en compagnie de Lavi était également agréable. Serein, il s'avança jusqu'à sa chambre, pénétrant dans cette dernière sans préambule avant de se figer. Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant quelques bougies diffuser une lumière douce et légère. Alors qu'il s'avançait à l'intérieur, la porte se referma sans qu'il n'y touche, deux bras venant s'enrouler autour de ses hanches, une bouche coquine venant taquiner son oreille.

· J'ai cru que tu ne retrouverais jamais le chemin de ta chambre.

L'albinos rosit, une de ses mains se posant dans les cheveux noirs.

· Pourquoi… ?

Le brun pouffa, déposant un simple baiser sur la tempe d'Allen. Ce dernier sursauta quand l'une des mains de Kanda se pressa contre les siennes, glissant entre ses doigts une étrange rose aux feuilles et pétales noirs.

· Je suis peut-être un goujat, mais j'ai une bonne mémoire des dates.

Curieux, le blandin observa la fleur qu'il tenait. Elle était rêche, clairement contrefaite. Il fronça les sourcils lorsque l'une des feuilles se brisa entre ses doigts, une odeur alléchante et familière s'en dégageant alors qu'il portait ses doigts à ses lèvres. Une saveur douce-amère lui chatouilla les papilles, alors qu'il murmurait avec incompréhension.

· Du chocolat ?

· Tu adores le chocolat noir, plus que les fleurs.

Un sourire comblé fleurit sur les lèvres roses du blandin, alors qu'il croquait avec délice les pétales de la fleur, un soupir de plaisir lui échappant quand le chocolat envahissait peu à peu chacun de ses sens. Il prit son temps, savourant chaque bouché avant de lécher le bout de ses doigts, sous le regard amusé de son brun. Ce dernier choisit cet instant pour lui souffler doucement à l'oreille.

· Joyeuse saint valentin, Allen.

Le susnommé rougit, son corps se rapprochant inconsciemment de celui de Yuu.

· Ce n'est plus pousse de soja ?

· Uniquement pour aujourd'hui, alors ne t'y habitue pas.

· Cela m'aurait étonné…

Boudeur, il s'éloigna de quelques pas, les mains du brun venant immédiatement attraper sa taille avec délicatesse, avant de le pousser en douceur sur le lit encore fait. Sans attendre de réaction, il déposa ses lèvres mutines sur les siennes, goutant avec délice la bouche chocolat de son amant. La température monta entre les deux hommes, leurs mains se glissant sans pudeur sous les vêtements devenus inutiles. Les joues rougies par le plaisir, Allen se cambra légèrement à l'instant où la langue de Yuu venait taquiner ses mamelons, suçotant le morceau de chair jusqu'à ce qu'il adopte une couleur pourpre, tranchant avec la pâleur de son torse. Kanda fit subir le même traitement au second, avant de glisser lentement sur le ventre plat, embrassant au passage son nombril, glissant sans gêne aucune son visage entre ses cuisses, effleurant religieusement la verge au repos.

Le blandin sursauta, la bouche de Yuu caressant la peau de son membre, de ses testicules, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs, alors que l'une de ses mains s'évertuait à défaire le lien de ses cheveux, glissant ensuite ses doigts dans le torrent ébène. Ils venaient à peine de commencer, et pourtant, le corps d'Allen était en feu, prisonnier du brasier que provoquait le brun en son sein. Les yeux fermés, la respiration haletante, il subit avec plaisir les caresses de son amour, un gémissement d'extase lui échappant lorsqu'une gaine chaude se referma sur son sexe durcit par le plaisir, la langue de Kanda glissant le long de sa verge à chaque mouvement pour revenir ensuite se presser contre le gland humide et suintant de désir.

Alors que la bouche de Yuu cajolait son sexe, ses doigts se glissèrent le long de ses cuisses, remontant doucement pour arriver à ses fesses qu'il pressait doucement entre ses mains, caressant du bout du doigt l'entrée dissimulée par la chair. Impatient, l'albinos écarta les jambes, suppliant le brun du regard alors que d'une voix tremblante, il murmurait.

· Vient…S'il te plait….

Kanda délaissa le membre dur, observant de son regard brûlant de désir le corps tremblant du blandin. Les jambes écartées, le regard brumeux, un filet de bave coulant le long de son menton, Allen semblait au bord de la jouissance, excitant les sens du brun. Ses doigts pénétrèrent l'antre inviolé de son amant, préparant avec amour cet endroit qu'il rêvait de visiter. Les geignements d'Allen se muèrent rapidement en pleurnichements.

· Yuu… Prends-moi….Maintenant… !

Impatient, l'albinos tira légèrement sur une mèche sombre, attirant le visage de Kanda vers le sien pour un baiser passionné, rempli de promesses. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, le sexe du brun se pressant presque avidement contre ses fesses, se frottant quelques instants entre les chairs avant de s'enfoncer à l'intérieur dans un grognement de plaisir. Leurs corps se pressèrent contre l'autre, des cris meublant le silence de la pièce alors que Yuu pilonnait l'albinos, marquant sa propriété sur le corps enflammé de son amant. Ce dernier cambré contre lui, ne cessait de gémir, ses mains s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre de son dos, incapable de penser à autre chose que cette trique chaude qui s'enfonçait toujours plus loin en lui, malmenant sa prostate à chaque coup.

Un coup plus fort que les autres, leurs voix se mêlèrent dans un cri de jouissance commun alors que la semence du brun glissait dans le corps d'Allen, ce dernier marquant de trainées blanches le ventre de son amant. Les deux retombèrent lourdement sur le matelas, la respiration haletante, leurs corps étroitement liés. Ereinté, le brun se redressa sur ses coudes, se retirant en douceur du corps léthargique de son albinos. Le concerné serra le corps du brun contre lui, murmurant d'une voix chaude.

· Reste….S'il te plait.

Kanda l'observa longuement, avant de s'exécuter, restant à l'intérieur du corps d'Allen tout en se blottissant contre lui avec un soupir d'aise. Un dernier baiser, les deux hommes s'endormirent peu après, leurs corps amoureusement liées.

* * *

 **Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui...Ou pas ;3**

 **vous vous souvenez un peu au dessus quand je vous parlais d'une petite surprise? Eh bien la voilà!**

 **je n'avais pas prévu de faire un spécial saint valentin jusqu'à ce que l'on me fasse la remarque x3 donc du coup pour faire avancer l'histoire (parce que ce petit chapitre est un hors série ^^)**

 **je vais mettre le prochain chapitre dans la journée! alors resté connecté :) si cette petite nouvelle vous met en joie n'hésitez pas à commenter pour me jeter des fleurs ! (à défaut d'avoir un valentin je veux passer cette fête avec mes petits koneko d'amour chéri 3)**

 **allez à plus tard!**

 **Neko-chan**


	7. Chapter 6: idylle cachée

**Hey mes petits Koneko, je vous ai manqué depuis ce matin? ;3**

 **eh oui voici la véritable suite de la légende de la sirène (afin de faire avancer un peu les choses et de ne pas vous arnaquer avec des hors séries comme dans certains mangas xDD)**

 **encore merci pour vos commentaires, vos avis sur l'histoire me font toujours énormément plaisir et me vont droit au coeur de neko en mal d'amour 3 (enfin en mal d'amour... Je le cherche pas et il m'évite x3)**

 **sur ce j'arrête de vous faire chier avec mes ânneries, bonne lecture et bonne journée!**

* * *

 **CHAP 6: idylle cachée**

A peine quelques heures plus tard, Kanda était de retour dans sa chambre, confortablement installé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il était resté en compagnie de l'albinos, dissimulés dans le placard de l'aile Est, ses lèvres collées contre les siennes. Le soleil s'était couché entretemps, laissant la clarté opaline de la lune remplacer ses pâles rayons. Ils seraient très certainement encore ensemble, si Howard ne leur étaient pas tombé dessus (comme par hasard). Ce dernier, le visage écarlate, leur avait brisé les tympans d'un hurlement outré, complètement perdu face à cette situation, ne sachant agir dans ce genre de cas.

La crise de nerf du délégué avait plus que suffit à séparer les deux tourtereaux, ces derniers prenant chacun la direction opposé, sans adresser ne serait-ce qu'un mot à l'autre. Le regard vissé au plafond, le brun repensait au baiser qu'il avait lui-même amorcé, sa langue passant distraitement sur ses lèvres. Certes, son intention première était de le faire taire, ne sachant comment réagir à pareil réaction excepté par la violence, mais il ne pouvait s'enlever les lèvres fines du blandin de la tête. Douces, sucrées. Comme une sucrerie dont il ne pouvait se lasser. Qui sait jusqu'où il serait allé si Link ne s'était pas interposé.

Toujours plongé dans ses pensées, il se redressa, avant d'exécuter son rituel de la soirée pour ensuite se glisser sous ses draps, l'esprit étrangement serein. Alors qu'il commençait à somnoler, la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit légèrement, avant de se refermer tout aussi discrètement. Des pas se dirigèrent vers lui, alors qu'il se redressait, tentant d'apercevoir l'intrus dans la pénombre, en vain. Alors qu'un corps frêle se collait à lui, sa main trouva l'interrupteur de sa lampe de chevet, illuminant partiellement la chambre étroite. Une voix familière geignit soudainement.

· Eteint la lumière… !

· Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, pousse de soja ?!

L'albinos se redressa légèrement, le regard plissé à cause de la soudaine luminosité.

· Link est arrivé avant que l'on puisse discuter…

· Discuter de ?

· Ne fais pas l'ignorant. De ce qui s'est passé dans le placard…

Il rosit, avant de dissimuler son visage contre le torse du brun, ignorant totalement le regard incrédule que ce dernier. Le brun avait du mal à croire à la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. A cause d'un simple, mais très agréable baiser, Allen décidait de s'inviter dans sa chambre, ainsi que dans son lit ? « Culoté la pousse de soja ». Que devrait-il faire ? L'étrangler ? Ou bien devait-il se contenter de l'attraper par la peau des fesses pour le jeter dehors ?

Pourtant, à son grand désarroi, il ne ressentait pas l'envie d'envoyer le jeune albinos sur les roses. Aucune animosité, aucun agacement, aucune colère. Face à son mutisme, l'albinos éteignit lentement la lampe, avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules de Kanda, collant ensuite sa bouche contre la sienne. Les bras de Yuu s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille, l'entrainant doucement avec lui alors qu'il se rallongeait dans son lit, leurs lèvres toujours scellées. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se cajolaient, tandis que leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, sans pour autant aller plus loin.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur échange à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, leurs lèvres ne se séparant que tard dans la nuit. Sans un mot, ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée, leurs corps entrelacés.

Le lendemain, lorsque Kanda se réveilla, l'albinos venait juste de quitter ses bras, l'unique preuve de leur nuit passée ensemble se résumant à l'odeur légère de jasmin qui flottait dans l'air. Il resta quelques instants statiques, laissant peu à peu la chaleur le quitter à mesure que la nuit laissait place au jour avant de se décider enfin à bouger. Comme à son habitude, le brun se leva, enfila son uniforme, complétant l'ensemble avec son pull avant de patienter jusqu'à l'arrivée du rouquin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, tambourinant à sa porte comme à son habitude, son sourire de benêt collé au visage. Sur le chemin menant à la cafétéria, Lavi ne résista pas, demandant avec excitation.

· Alors ?

· Alors quoi ?

· Toi et Allen !

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, le brun plaqua son ami contre le mur, murmurant d'une voix dangereusement grave.

· Répète ce que tu as vu ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, et tu risques de bouffer les pissenlits par la racine, compris ?

Trop choqué pour dire quoi que ce soit, le roux acquiesça, effrayé par l'aura dangereuse que dégageait actuellement son camarade. Le japonais le sonda de son regard onyx, comme s'il désirait graver la menace sur son visage, avant de relâcher immédiatement sa prise avant de continuer son chemin, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Silencieux, les deux lycéens rejoignirent la cafétéria, avant de s'installer à une table libre, leurs petits déjeuners en main, rapidement rejoint par l'albinos. Le sourire de Lavi réapparu.

· Tu es en retard Allen !

Le blandin rosit.

· Désolé, petite panne d'oreiller.

· Le réveil existe, pousse de soja.

Le roux leva les yeux au ciel.

· Ça arrive à tout le monde Yuu.

Le brun ne dit mot, terminant tranquillement son repas pour ensuite se rendre en cours, sans un mot, sous le regard de ses camarades.

A peine quelques heures plus tard, alors que les élèves profitaient de la pause du matin pour s'aérer, une nouvelle dispute éclata à nouveau entre l'albinos et le brun. Pour une raison qui échappa au reste des élèves, Yuu et Allen se sautèrent à nouveau dessus, renversant au passage quelques chaises. Lorsque Link débarqua pour les séparer une énième fois, l'albinos, plus rapide que le blond, prit la poudre d'escampette, sortant de la classe aussi rapidement qu'il le pouvait, suivi de peu par le brun.

Au détour d'un couloir, éloigné du reste du monde, Kanda réussit à attraper le blandin par l'épaule, plaquant ce dernier contre un mur avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes, amorçant un baiser langoureux. Allen laissa échapper un gémissement lascif, s'abandonnant quelques instants avant de poser ses mains sur les épaules du brun, tentant de repousser ce dernier.

· Pourquoi est-ce que l'on se bat encore… ?

· Il ne faut pas que les autres sachent.

· Mais pourquoi ?!

Les lèvres du brun se nichèrent dans le creux de son cou, laissant quelques marques violacées sur son passage.

· Parce que dans ce lycée, on déteste les gays. Et on leur fait clairement comprendre. Le dernier homosexuel qui s'est affiché dans ce bâtiment a tenté plusieurs fois de se suicider à cause des brimades que le reste du bahut lui a fait subir.

Lentement, il remonta le long de sa nuque, murmurant d'une voix chaude et doucereuse.

· Et puis… Cela ne les concerne en rien. Une relation secrète, loin des regards indiscrets. Juste toi et moi. N'est-ce pas excitant ?

Ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches étroites, sa bouche effleurant de nouveau celle si tentante de son opposé. Hypnotisé par ses belles paroles, Allen enlaça la nuque de Kanda, invitant implicitement ce dernier à se coller plus étroitement contre lui, sa bouche quémandant l'accès à la sienne.

Leur échange dura de longues minutes, avant de se séparer au moment où la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit. Un sourire entendu aux lèvres, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois, se murmurant quelques promesses du bout des lèvres, avant qu'ils ne repartent chacun de leur côté.

L'idylle des deux lycéens continua, loin des regards curieux de leurs camarades. Ni Lavi, ni Howard ne dévoila leur petit secret, laissant leur relation s'épanouir délicatement dans un cocon de chaleur connu d'eux seul.

Alors qu'il retournait dans sa chambre après sa toilette, Kanda ne fut pas surpris de trouver l'albinos installé sur son lit, en sous vêtement, le nez plongé dans un livre. Depuis leur « mise en couple clandestine », le blandin venait dormir à ses côtés, ne retournant dans sa chambre qu'au matin afin de récupérer ses affaires. Comme à chaque fois, le japonais jeta négligemment ses affaires sur la chaise de son bureau, avant de s'installer à son tour dans son lit, confisquant l'ouvrage pour le lancer quelque part dans la chambre dans un bruit mat. Allen pouffa, avant de déposer ses lèvres contre les siennes dans un soupir d'aise. Les mains du brun se posèrent sur ses hanches, ses doigts caressant la peau nue avec sensualité, lui arrachant des soupirs de plaisirs. Comme d'habitude, Kanda colla son corps à celui d'Allen, sa langue invitant sa consœur dans un ballet doux et chaud.

Haletant, le brun fut le premier à rompre l'échange, déposant une myriade de baisers sur son visage, ses mains serrant doucement le corps frêle et chaud du blandin. A sa grande surprise, ce dernier se colla un peu plus, ses doigts effleurant avec hésitation son boxer. Il l'observa, un sourcil haussé, tandis que l'anglais murmurait d'une voix hésitante.

· Fais-moi l'amour…

D'abord déstabilisé, le brun finit par inverser leur position, plongeant immédiatement sur les lèvres offertes d'Allen pour lui donner un baiser tendre et vorace. Leurs mains partirent à la conquête du corps de l'autre, explorant sans limites chaque muscle, chaque parcelle de peau, leurs lèvres toujours scellées.

* * *

 **et voilà, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui!**

 **oui je sais il ne se passe pas grand chose ^^'' mais je peux vous promettre que le mois suivant...LA VÉRITABLE AVANTURE COMMENCE !**

 **sur ce je vous laisse entre les mains de cupidon, bonne saint valentin et bonnes vacances pour ceux qui sont en vacances :3**

 **a pluche pluche!**

 **Neko-chan**


	8. Chapter 7: disparition

**Bien le bonjour mes adorables petits Koneko ! :3 Vous allez bien ?**

 **et donc voilà comme tous les mois je vous laisse un nouveau chapitre de la légende de la sirène !**

 **je vous conseille d'attacher vos ceinture, le vrai voyage commence! (bah oui j'ai pris du temps pour décorer la scène, mettre des pitites fleurs et des pitis coeurs partout maintenant on va passer aux choses sérieuses ~)**

 **encore merci pour vos reviews (plus je les lis plus je suis de bonne humeur 3) un grand merci je vous adore !**

 **sur ce, bonne lecture mes petits choupis 3 :3 relax, and enjoy**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE V: DISPARITION**

· Yuu… ! Yuu… ! Réveille-toi Yuu… !

Le susnommé ne réagit pas, l'esprit plongé dans une étrange torpeur. Il ne ressentait rien, ni douleur, ni joie, ni peine. Rien que le vide. Que se passait-il ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Son corps lui semblait léger, tellement léger… Bien trop léger pour exister.

· Yuu !

Un grognement rauque lui échappa. Il ne parvenait pas à mettre un nom sur cette voix qui agaçait ses sens, pourtant, il envisageait fortement de lui éclater la tête pour qu'il cesse de lui vriller les tympans. Quelque chose lui effleura le crâne, ramenant brutalement le brun sur terre. Une douleur fulgurante explosa à l'intérieur de sa tête, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur, son corps se recroquevillant sur le sol froid en une tentative vaine de protection contre cette soudaine souffrance.

· Yuu… !

Encore cette fichue voix… Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Le laisser tranquille ? Ecrasé par la douleur, Kanda ouvrit péniblement les yeux, les refermant aussitôt, aveuglé par la lumière ambiante. Il patienta quelques instants, puis, prudemment, il réitéra son geste, laissant son regard s'habituer difficilement. Alors que la clarté du jour semblait s'atténuer, un regard émeraude inquiet rencontra soudainement le sien.

· Bordel Yuu ! Tu reviens enfin à toi !

Des bras le soulevèrent avec difficulté avant de le déposer sur un lit, tirant immédiatement après les rideaux de la pièce dans le but de plonger la pièce dans une semi-obscurité. Une chaise racla le sol dans sa direction alors que le visage de son ami se penchait de nouveau sur lui.

· Est-ce que ça va… ?

· Lavi…

Un autre grognement de douleur lui échappa.

· Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

· Je ne sais plus…

· Tu ne sais plus pourquoi je t'ai retrouvé allongé sur le sol, complètement dans les pommes, à moitié nu, le corps recouvert de suçons ?

Le brun ne put retenir un léger rougissement, tirant par réflexe les couvertures sur son corps dénudé. Lavi pouvait être stupide, mais il avait l'œil pour les détails les plus anodins, un véritable Sherlock Holmes. Toujours sur sa lancée, le rouquin continua.

· Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Yuu ?

Sa mine se fit craintive, alors qu'il demandait d'une voix légèrement nerveuse.

· Est-ce que cela concerne Allen ?

 _Allen…_

 _Tout avait commencé par un baiser. Chaste et timide, il devint rapidement avide et langoureux. Leurs gémissements de plaisirs meublaient le silence de la nuit alors que leurs corps se collaient l'un contre l'autre, se pressant jusqu'à ne faire plus qu'un. Une pluie de baisers passionnée, des mots d'amours prononcés du bout des lèvres alors que leurs cris de jouissances s'échappaient de leur gorge, provoquée par un coup de rein plus brutal que les autres. Aucuns mots ne pouvait décrire pareil instant, qu'il s'agisse de sa chaleur, de son intensité. Mais il serait gravé dans sa mémoire jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Alors que le corps frêle et éreinté de l'albinos se blottissait contre le sien, un sourire lui échappa, son nez effleurant avec douceur les mèches immaculées._

 _Alors qu'il commençait à sombrer, Allen se mit à bouger, quittant le cocon de tissu sans dire un mot. Surpris, le brun ouvrit un œil paresseux, observant le blandin qui enfilait ses sous-vêtements. Leurs regards se croisèrent, le blandin sourit, déposant un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres._

· _Endors-toi. Je vais juste prendre une douche._

· _A cette heure ?_

 _Il acquiesça._

· _Je n'en n'ai pas pour longtemps, promis. Tu m'attends ?_

 _Après un dernier baiser, l'albinos récupéra sa serviette avant de sortir, refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Kanda enfouit sa tête sous les couvertures alors que son esprit rejoignait lentement le monde du sommeil, entouré de l'odeur fleurie d'Allen. Il voulait l'attendre, s'endormir à ses côtés, son corps tiède réchauffant le sien._

 _Alors qu'il luttait contre le sommeil, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, chassant pour de bon Morphée de son esprit. Tout se passa tellement rapidement qu'il ne put l'empêcher. Allen s'engouffra dans la chambre comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses, le corps tremblant et le regard paniqué. Son regard croisa celui du brun avant que son corps ne se cambre brutalement, sa bouche s'ouvrant en un cri silencieux. Son corps se mit à trembler, comme prit de convulsions, ses yeux se révulsant dans leurs orbites alors qu'il s'écroulait lourdement sur le sol, inerte._

 _Kanda se mit aussitôt sur ses pieds, accourant aux côtés de l'albinos. Ce dernier ne bougeait plus, inconscient, son regard vide fixant sans le voir ce qui se trouvait en face de lui. Paniqué, le brun s'agenouilla à ses côtés, cherchant désespérément un moyen de lui venir en aide. Son attention focalisée sur le blandin, Kanda n'aperçut qu'un vague mouvement du coin de l'œil, avant de rejoindre le sol à son tour, l'obscurité prenant peu à peu chacun de ses sens._

Kanda revint brusquement dans la réalité, le regard du roux le sondant avec nervosité.

· Yuu ? Est-ce qu'Allen était avec toi ? Est-ce qu'il sait ce qui t'est arrivé ?

Le brun se mit brusquement debout, ignorant la migraine toujours présente pour enfiler rapidement les premiers vêtements qui lui tombait sous la main avant de sortir de la chambre au pas de course en direction de celle de l'albinos. Sans préambule, il ouvrit la porte, mais ne fut accueilli que par le silence. Allen n'était pas dans sa chambre, son lit soigneusement fait. Rien ne trainait au sol, seuls quelques cahiers dispersés sur le bureau prouvaient que la chambre était occupée.

Yuu fixa la pièce quelques instants, ne sachant que faire. _Bordel de merde, mais que s'est-il passé ?_ Il sursauta quand la main de Lavi se posa sur son épaule.

· Il n'est pas ici…

· Non tu crois ? Vérifie sous le lit ce petit coquin nous fait peut-être une putain de farce !

Le regard émeraude se fit inquiet.

· Tu commences à me faire peur Yuu. Allen était avec toi hier non ?

· Je ne sais pas…Je ne sais plus…

Le mal de tête s'amplifia. Le brun s'assit sur la chaise de bureau, la tête entre les mains, la respiration hachée. Lavi s'approcha discrètement, murmurant avec réconfort.

· Tu devrais retourner dans ta chambre pour te reposer Yuu, tu n'es pas dans ton assiette.

L'asiatique poussa un soupir tremblant, avant de se redresser, se dirigeant d'un pas lent vers sa chambre, le roux sur ses talons. Ce dernier l'observa quelques instants alors qu'il refermait la porte derrière lui, avant de repartir en cours, ne sachant que penser de toute cette histoire.

Sans un mot, Kanda s'allongea dans son lit, fixant sans le fixer le plafond de la chambre. Il devait se rappeler, absolument. Allen était dans sa chambre, hier soir. Ils ont passé la nuit ensemble, puis il est parti prendre une douche. Mais il est revenu rapidement, comme s'il était poursuivi par quelqu'un…Par quelque chose. Quelque chose l'a touché et il est tombé au sol… Et ensuite ? Ensuite…

Rien. Absolument rien.

Un grognement agacé lui échappa, son corps se repliant peu à peu sur lui-même, incapable de réfléchir plus. Sans qu'il ne puisse y échapper, son esprit fut enveloppé par les bras de Morphée.

Il ignorait combien de temps il était resté comme ça, allongé en chien de fusil au-dessus de ses draps, tout habillé, ses cheveux encore attachés. Quand il s'éveilla, l'esprit encore embué par le sommeil, il sentait qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce. Le regard toujours clos et l'oreille tendue, il percevait sans difficulté une respiration lente et régulière venant faire écho à la sienne. Quelqu'un venait de s'introduire dans sa chambre, comme la veille. Lavi peut être ? Non. Le rouquin lui avait précisé qu'il ne viendrait aux nouvelles que le lendemain matin, pour le laisser se reposer. Alors qu'il se demandait qui pouvait bien l'observer pendant son sommeil, une voix dangereusement grave retentit soudainement.

· Je sais que tu es réveillé, morveux. Ne me fait pas perdre mon temps.

Effrayé, Kanda obtempéra. Il se redressa lentement, avant d'ouvrir les yeux, scrutant de son regard perçant l'inconnu avachi sur la chaise de son bureau. S'il devait associer un animal à l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, il penserait sans hésiter à un requin. Bien plus grand que lui, l'inconnu avait la peau sombre, une cicatrice scindant son visage en deux au niveau de son nez. Ses cheveux couraient le long de son crâne comme d'étranges tatouages, se terminant en piques jusqu'à sa nuque. Quant à ses yeux…Mon dieu ses yeux… Ni pupilles, ni couleurs, ni iris, juste un blanc laiteux, effrayant.

D'une voix mal assurée, le brun demanda.

· Qui êtes-vous… ?

· Je suis celui qui a sauvé ta peau.

· Quoi ?!

L'homme poussa un soupir agacé, avant de se redresser, dominant Kanda de toute sa hauteur.

· J'ai sauvé ton cul d'ado en manque.

Il ne comprenait pas.

· Me sauver de quoi… ?

· …Tu n'as toujours pas pigé on dirait. T'es vraiment long à la détente, gamin.

A son grand désarroi, il sourit de toutes ses dents. Un sourire carnassier, qui lui arracha des sueurs froides.

· Et si tu me suivais bien gentiment ?

· Hors de question !

· Oh ? (son sourire s'élargit) Tu ne veux pas retrouver ton gentil petit camarade ?

Comme si une mouche l'avait piqué, Yuu se remit sur ses jambes.

· C'est vous… !

· Qui lui a tasé la gueule ? Ouais c'est moi. Ne me remercie pas je ne faisais que mon devoir.

Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Cet homme a électrocuté Allen et il revendiquait son acte ?! Comme s'il parlait d'une quelconque banalité, l'inconnu continua.

· Tu veux savoir où il se trouve ? Rien de plus simple. T'as qu'à me suivre.

* * *

 **to be continued :3**

 **j'espère que cela vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une pitite review, car elle aide également l'association "une review, une croquette pour un koneko" qui accordera une croquette de poulet à un koneko dans le besoin pour chaque review !**

 **allez a pluche !**

 **Neko-chan**


	9. Chapter 8: la sirène

**Hello mes petits Koneko !**

 **êtes-vous prêt pour le show?! *courant d'air* ... oui les délais sont long pour ce que j'écris...**

 **MAIS! J'ai écouté vos remarques! De un, mes chapitres vont être un peu plus long (enfin...pour moi ils sont plus long, après ils font pas 10.000 mots chacun xD)**

 **et, demandé par une revieweuse régulière, je vais ajouter les PRÉCÉDEMMENT! (oui un résumé du dernier chap pour que vous ne soyez pas perdu ^^)**

 **bon je papote je papote (alors que j'ai un peu mes exams cette semaine et que j'ai pas des masses révisé...) donc je vous laiss, encore merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un avis/commentaire ça me fait extrêmement plaisir d'avoir votre opinion ^^**

 **bonne lecture!**

* * *

 _PRÉCÉDEMMENT DANS LA LÉGENDE DE LA SIRÈNE_

 _Lavi trouve Yuu évanouit sur le sol de sa chambre et essaye de comprendre ce qui lui est arrivé._

 _avec beaucoup de mal, Yuu se souvient que la veille, quelqu'un a agressé Allen avant de l'assommer lui. depuis, plus de nouvelles de l'albinos._

 _le soir suivant, alors qu'il somnolait dans sa chambre, un mystérieux individu fit son apparition, lui expliquant qu'il savait où se trouvait le blandin. pour le savoir, Kanda n'avait qu'à le suivre !_

 _(voila les précédemment ne seront pas spécialement long, mais si vous voulez plus de détails...bah lisez/ relisez le chapitre précédent xD)_

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 8: LA SIRÈNE**

 **.**

 **.**

Il ne voulait pas suivre cet homme. Tout son être lui hurlait de s'éloigner au plus vite de ce monstre au sourire carnassier, avant qu'il ne se décide à le dévorer. Mais fuir maintenant signifiait ne plus revoir Allen, le laisser entre les griffes de cet étrange personnage. Qui sait ce que cet homme lui avait déjà fait subir, après l'agression de la veille...

Alors, enfouissant son malaise et sa crainte au plus profond de son être, le brun avait pris la lourde décision de suivre docilement cet homme jusqu'à sa voiture garée en évidence devant les grilles du Black Order, un grand 4X4 noir aux vitres teintées. Plongé dans son mutisme, il s'installa à la place du mort, observant l'inconnu qui prenait place derrière le volant, avant de démarrer l'engin dans un vrombissement de moteur d'un tour de clé. Malgré l'obscurité, il n'eut aucun mal à quitter sa place de parking improvisé, jetant à peine un regard dans le rétroviseur avant d'écraser la pédale de l'accélérateur et laisser le lycée derrière eux.

Le chemin semblait long, le silence uniquement brisé par le moteur du véhicule qui ronronnait paisiblement. Peu désireux de focaliser son attention sur le conducteur, Kanda observait le paysage sombre défiler rapidement par la fenêtre, surprit de constater que la voiture quittait peu à peu le paysage urbain de la ville pour rejoindre une sombre et dense forêt situé à proximité. Il fronça les sourcils, la question roulant quelques temps sur sa langue avant de se décider à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres et troubler le silence.

· Ou allons-nous ?

· Tu le sauras bien assez tôt.

Nouveau silence, le plus vieux concentré sur la route, une main serrant nonchalamment le volant de ses longs doigts épais, tandis que la seconde tapotait un rythme régulier sur son genou. Le brun soupira discrètement, décidant finalement de poser une nouvelle question.

· Est-ce que je peux au moins connaître votre nom ?

L'inconnu ricana, un rictus effrayant aux lèvres.

· Sokaro Winters, chasseur et exterminateur.

· D'êtres humains je suppose…

· Attend de voir mon antre, morveux. Tu ne tarderas pas à me baiser les pieds pour avoir sauvé ta misérable petite vie.

Yuu fronça le nez de dégoût à l'idée même de devoir se mettre à genou face à l'exterminateur, avant de se raidir. La voiture venait de s'arrêter, le chasseur descendant de cette dernière avant de faire quelques pas en avant après avoir claqué la portière derrière lui, sa voix tonitruante lui perçant soudainement les tympans alors qu'il hésitait à poser sa paume sur la poignée de sa portière.

· Bon tu descends ou je dois te trainer par la peau du cul pour te faire sortir de là ?

Bougonnant pour cacher sa nervosité le brun descendit à son tour, scrutant rapidement les lieux du regard, sans dire mot. Ils se trouvaient en plein milieu de la forêt, d'immenses arbres dissimulant leur existence du reste du monde. Ce fut alors qu'il le vit, cet étrange bâtiment à peine plus haut que la cime des arbres et envahit par la flore. Sokaro se dirigea vers ce dernier sans un bruit, Yuu sur ses talons, une sensation des plus désagréables bouillonnant dans le creux de son ventre.

La bâtisse ne semblait être qu'une simple usine abandonnée, la végétation reprenait peu à peu ses droits mêlant ses racines aux briques et au ciment. La peinture grise acier ne recouvrait qu'une brève parcelle du mur, découvrant les matériaux qu'elles dissimulaient autrefois. Le plus surprenant devait être les vitres, qui, à l'inverse du reste, semblait en parfait état, plus neuves que le bâtiment et ses fenêtres aux allures fragiles. Depuis combien de temps cette bâtisse se trouvait-elle là, blotti entre les arbres à l'abri des regards ? Des années, sans doute.

Mais surtout, que fabriquait cet homme, « cet exterminateur », dans un tel endroit ? Un frisson de peur lui hérissa le poil, alors qu'un millier de scénarios fleurissaient en son esprit, plus glauque les uns que les autres. Il ne voulait pas le savoir, pas même pour tout l'or du monde.

Un nouveau regard impatient de la part de Sokaro l'interrompit dans sa contemplation. Sans un mot, il ouvrit la porte dans un grincement sonore avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur, Kanda sur ses talons. L'endroit était sombre, la lumière du jour se frayant difficilement un chemin dans l'immensité de l'usine malgré les nombreuses fenêtres. L'endroit semblait vide, la poussière virevoltant dans l'espace lorsque leurs pas foulèrent le carrelage crasseux. Alors qu'il scrutait ses pieds, peu désireux de trébucher, Sokaro, peu gêné par le manque de luminosité continua sa marche, le bruit de ses pas lourds résonnant dans le bâtiment vide, accompagné du pas plus léger et plus hésitant de l'étudiant.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une immense double porte en métal, une lourde chaine enroulée autour des poignées à moitié dévorées par la rouille. D'un geste lent et mesuré, l'exterminateur récupéra une petite clé dans une des poches de son blouson, récupérant prudemment la chaine et le cadenas, avant de se tourner vers l'adolescent, s'adressant à ce dernier d'une voix lourde de sens.

· Il se trouve juste derrière cette porte. Mais je te préviens gamin. La chose est instable, alors pas un cri, pas un haussement de voix ou je serais obligé de t'éclater la tronche contre la cuve jusqu'à ce que ta petite tête ne ressemble qu'à de la purée de fraise, est-ce que je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Kanda acquiesça, pressé de repartir ce cet endroit glauque et isolé, un endroit où personne ne pouvait nous entendre crier. Il devrait agir le plus rapidement possible une fois l'albinos à ses côtés. Après un dernier regard, Sokaro écarta les doubles portes d'un geste rapide, diffusant soudainement une immense lumière bleuté dans le hangar. Tout d'abord ébloui, Yuu se protégea les yeux de ses mains, retenant un cri de surprise alors que la nouvelle source de lumière venait presque de lui brûler les rétines. Peu à peu, il écarta légèrement les doigts, laissant sa vision s'adapter à cette nouvelle luminosité avant de les abaisser totalement, l'éclat bleuté effleurant son visage.

Face à lui, au fond d'une seconde pièce moins grande que la première se trouvait une cuve. Une immense cuve remplis d'eau s'élevant jusqu'au plafond, la lumière provenant de cette dernière, illuminant doucement la surface cristalline. Surpris, Kanda fit quelques pas hésitant, scrutant attentivement l'intérieur de la cuve en quête d'une quelconque présence. Mais rien. Rien ne venait troubler le liquide azur présent dans l'immense récipient. Il fronça les sourcils, murmurant.

· Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Et où est…

La phrase resta en suspens, sa voix se bloquant dans sa gorge alors que son regard s'agrandissait d'effroi tant la surprise était grande.

La cuve n'était pas vide, comme il l'avait pensé à peine quelques instants plus tôt, bien au contraire. Son regard capta tout d'abord une immense queue de poisson aux écailles argentées, remuant faiblement dans l'un des coins les plus éloignés du bassin. Son regard remonta la courbe de l'appendice, effleurant des hanches étroites sur lesquelles étaient crispés deux mains aux longs doigts fins. Et alors qu'il fixait sans la voir la chevelure pâle aux allures figé dans le liquide, il retrouva les profondeurs anthracite qu'il recherchait depuis son arrivée ici, et son cœur rata un battement.

A peine eu-t-il croisé son regard que celui de l'albinos se baissa, le visage crispé, coupable.

Un sourire plus que satisfait aux lèvres, Sokaro s'approcha de l'asiatique, déclarant d'un ton badin.

· Sublime créature n'est-ce pas ? L'une des plus rares que ce monde ait porté.

Kanda ne dit mot, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Ses yeux ne parvenaient pas à quitter le corps de ce monstre, **_SON MONSTRE,_** celui qui n'avait quitté son esprit depuis leur première rencontre, depuis qu'il avait marqué sa chaire. Pleinement conscient de son trouble, le chasseur continua.

· Je suis sur la piste des sirènes depuis une bonne vingtaine d'années maintenant, depuis ma rencontre avec l'une d'entre elles qui a faillis me couter la vie. je revenais très souvent bredouille de mes chasses jusqu'à ce que je n'arrive dans les alentours d'un petit parc de banlieue, où l'on affirmait avoir vu un monstre caché au fond du lac. C'est grâce à ton pauvre petit camarade si je suis parvenu à identifier la menace, et grâce à ta petite personne si j'ai réussi et à suivre cette bestiole à la trace. J'étais bien décidé à l'attraper, le problème étant que dans l'eau cette saloperie domine le plus fort des êtres vivants. Il n'y avait que sur terre que j'avais une chance de mettre la main dessus. Et maintenant…

· …Comment….

· Mm ?

Yuu déglutit péniblement.

· Ses jambes…

· Aucunes idées ! Personne ne sait. Je suppose que certaines sont capables de fouler la terre, certainement à partir d'un certain âge. Cette chose doit être plus âgée qu'elle n'y paraît.

· A peine 40…

Les deux hommes se raidirent, focalisant leur attention sur celui qui venait de parler. Toujours blotti à l'extrémité du bassin, l'albinos ne quittait pas sa nageoire des yeux, le visage impassible, ses mains reposant sagement le long de ses hanches.

Contre toute attente, Sokaro éclata de rire.

· Alors comme ça on a retrouvé sa langue ? C'est la présence de ta proie qui te rend si bavard ?

Allen se redressa, la colère brillant dans son regard.

· Il n'est pas ma proie !

· Ce n'est pas ce que m'indique la jolie morsure qu'il a à l'épaule. Une de tes œuvres très certainement.

Il baissa la tête, coupable. Sokaro, plus jovial que jamais, contourna la cuve, rejoignant la créature qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un pouce.

· Si tu es venu sur terre c'est pour terminer ce que tu as commencé, bouffer la seule proie qui a réussi à t'échapper.

· C'est faux… !

· Oh vraiment ? Pourquoi es-tu revenu aux côtés de ton ancien repas alors ? Dis-moi tout.

Le regard d'Allen se fit impitoyable, dure et méprisant, glaçant les os du chasseur qui ne montra en rien son trouble.

· Si mon objectif était de le dévorer, je l'aurais fait depuis bien longtemps pauvre imbécile.

· Tu n'as pas tort…

L'ainé se frotta le menton, pensif.

· Mais alors, pourquoi venir jusqu'à ton ancienne proie si ton but n'est pas d'en faire ton casse dalle dis-moi ?

Allen se redressa, murmurant d'une voix glaciale.

· Va crever vieux con. Un monstre tel que toi serait incapable de comprendre mes raisons.

Le susnommé ricana.

· C'est une créature dévoreuse d'enfants qui me traite de monstre ? J'aurais vraiment tout entendu ! Mais ne te dérange surtout pas mon cher petit poisson. Tu rigoleras moins quand tu seras cloué à la table d'opération, les organes à l'air. Je me demande de quelle taille sont tes arrêtes… A moins que tu ne possèdes des os~ ?

Le brun avala difficilement sa salive.

· Opération… ?

· Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais me lancer dans un élevage de poisson tout de même ? Je ne vais pas laisser cette horreur en vie. Je vais la conserver juste le temps d'en apprendre plus sur son espèce, puis je la tuerais de la manière qu'il me plaira. Et dieu sait que ce ne sera pas sans souffrance.

Sokaro fixa la sirène avec délectation, cette dernière soutenant son regard sans sourciller. Son expression se figea soudainement.

· Mais bien sûre…Pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé avant… ? Tu as besoin de lui pour procréer !

Un sourire aussi immense qu'effrayant étira ses lèvres, arrachant une grimace de dégoût à la créature.

· Lorsque les sirènes procréent ensemble, seules les femelles peuvent mettre au monde. Mais les mâles le peuvent également s'ils sont fécondés par un mâle de race humaine, qui servira ensuite de viande froide pour accueillir les nouveaux nés. Tu as marqué ce gamin afin qu'il devienne le futur garde-manger de ses propres chiards!

· C'est faux ! Totalement faux !

Allen s'était redressé, frappant de ses points la surface de verre alors que sa queue s'agitait furieusement dans l'eau. Quant à Kanda, il ne parvenait plus à penser correctement. Toutes les paroles du chasseur résonnaient dans son esprit, l'empêchant de réfléchir. L'esprit troublé, il amorça un mouvement de recul, désireux de partir d'ici au plus vite, d'oublier ce qu'il venait de voir et de retourner à la monotonie de sa vie. Allen, qui jusque-là agressait Sokaro du regard, se tourna dans sa direction, rejoignant en quelques mouvement l'autre côté de la cuve près de Yuu qui se raidit face à cette nouvelle proximité. Son regard croisa à nouveau celui de l'albinos, ce dernier posant sa main contre la paroi vitrée, murmurant d'une voix implorante.

· Yuu… Je t'en supplie ne me laisse pas seul, reste avec moi… Pitié… Yuu…

Le brun secoua légèrement la tête, le corps tremblant, alors que les mains de l'albinos se crispaient sur le verre, son regard ne quittant celui de l'adolescent.

\- Yuu… Ne me laisse pas…Ne part pas… Reste avec moi…. !

S'il ne se trouvait pas à l'intérieur d'une cuve emplit d'eau, Yuu aurait pu jurer que la sirène pleurait, son ton implorant lui brisant le cœur malgré son passé. Il allait faire un pas dans sa direction, quand le corps d'Alma lui revint en mémoire. Le regard vide, du sang coulant le long de sa peau pâle pour se mêler à l'herbe du parc. Mort. Le regard onyx se durcit, alors que son propriétaire s'éloignait de plus en plus rapidement, avant de partir au pas de course sans se retourner, laissant les cris déchirants de son ancien amour résonner dans le hangar en de longues plaintes.

.

.

* * *

 **Vous vouliez la sirène? Bah vous l'avez! oui on ne l'a pas vraiment vu pour le moment (enfin si sauf qu'elle avait des jambes) mais la voilà en chair et en écailles! (j'aimerais vous y voir à faire apparaître une sirène sur la terre ferme excepté en bâtonnet de poisson Q.Q)**

 **sur ces mots, j'espère que cela vous aura plus ^^ n'hésitez pas à laisser une review si vous avez la moindre remarque à faire (vous pouvez constater que je les écoute et que j'essaye d'y répondre :3)**

 **a pluche les gens, et merci d'attendre chaque mois :) (promis dès que je peux je raccourcis les délais)**

 **Neko-chan**


	10. Chapter 9: l'affrontement

**Helloooo les gens!**

 **...Quoi? Pourquoi qui a personne?! o.O**

 **ah oui c'est vrai... on est pas encore le 14 c'est pour ça :3**

 **eh oui je vous avait promis de raccourcir un peu les délais (bon la y'a deux jours d'écarts...mais 'est un début u.u)**

 **donc voila surprise mes petits koneko je vous offre la suite de la légende de la sirène!**

 **encore merci pour vos reviews, plus je vous relis plus je me marre xD et contente que l'histoire (même un peu cliché :3) vous plaise :D**

 **sur ce je vous laisse, bonne lecture à tous!**

 _PRÉCÉDEMMENT DANS LA LÉGENDE DE LA SIRÈNE_

 _Kanda fait la rencontre d'un étrange personnage nommé Sokaro Winter._

 _ce dernier, affirmant savoir ou se trouve Allen, invite le brun à le suivre afin de retrouver la charmante petite tête blanche._

 _plusieurs heures s'écoulèrent alors que les deux hommes se rendaient aux fin fond de la forêt, dans un entrepot abandonné et ignoré de tous._

 _Kanda, de plus en plus inquiet pour l'albinos, se décida à entrer, suivi bien entendu du chasseur._

 _après une dernière mis en garde, il lui permit enfin de retrouver Allen..._

 _Comment décrire le choc du brun en apercevant l'albinos confiné dans une cuve emplit d'eau, doté d'une immense queue de poisson._

 _sans qu'il ne dise un mot, une conversation plus que glauque s'engagea entre Sokaro et la sirène, au bout de laquelle le brun finit par fuir, sous les hurlements malheureux de l'albinos._

 **CHAPITRE 9: L'AFFRONTEMENT**

Vite, toujours plus vite. Kanda courait le plus vite possible, dépassant le 4X4 de Sokaro, quittant la forêt sans un regard en arrière. Le vent sifflait à ses oreilles, sa respiration se fit bientôt hachée, erratique. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'accentuer sa course, rejoignant bientôt la ville sans qu'il ne sache comment, puis les bâtiments du Black Order. Ignorant les regards surpris des rares passants, il s'enfonça dans les profondeurs du parc, avant de s'écrouler une fois totalement isolé, la respiration difficile. Ses poumons étaient en feu, ses jambes incapables de le porter ne serait que quelques secondes, son cœur tambourinant sa cage thoracique. Incapable de faire quoi que ce soit, Kanda n'amorça le moindre mouvement, le regard fixé sur le vide, laissant la brise matinale caresser son front avec douceur, essuyant de son souffle les sueurs de son front.

Combien de temps avait-il passé en dehors de l'établissement, dans ce sombre hangar, en présence du monstre de son enfance, sous le regard victorieux de son chasseur ? Il l'ignorait. Mais la caresse du vent léger, ainsi que les pâles rayons du soleil matinal lui laissaient penser qu'il y était resté toute la nuit, ne rejoignant le Black Order qu'à l'instant où l'astre lunaire laissait sa place au soleil.

Immobile, le visage plongé dans l'herbe humide, Yuu se remettait de sa course, son cœur s'apaisant peu à peu jusqu'à reprendre un rythme normal, la fraicheur ambiante apaisant son mal de tête. Malgré cela, il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir, à assimiler tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre en à peine quelques heures.

Les sirènes n'étaient pas le fruit de son imagination d'enfant… L'une d'entre elle avait bien dévoré Alma quand ils étaient plus jeunes, et maintenant…Maintenant…

 **Tu as marqué ce gamin afin qu'il devienne le futur garde-manger de ses propres chiards !**

Cette phrase ne cessait de résonner à l'intérieur de son esprit, comme gravé au fer rouge au plus profond de sa mémoire. Allen avait ardemment nié l'affirmation de Sokaro, mais pourquoi devrait-il lui faire confiance ? N'était-il que le repas des futurs enfants de l'albinos ? Un simple moyen de fécondation ?

Il l'ignorait, il ne savait rien. Rien du tout. Et, comme un lâche, au lieu d'exiger des réponses aux nombreuses questions qu'il se posait, il avait fui la vieille usine, quitté la forêt sans un regard en arrière, trop choqué…Non…Trop effrayé face à la vérité que lui livrait celui qu'il avait tout d'abord considéré comme une menace, trop peureux pour affronter la réalité qui se dissimulait derrière cette apparence inoffensive.

Il était faible, faible depuis qu'il avait offert son cœur à Allen sur un plateau d'argent, depuis leur premier baiser, blotti dans ce placard isolé.

· Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ici de si bonne heure, Kanda ?

Le susnommé sursauta, avant de se redresser légèrement, croisant le regard dubitatif du délégué de classe. Il reprit rapidement ses esprits, le visage impassible.

· De quoi je me mêle Link ? Il n'est pas interdit aux élèves de sortir le matin avant les cours.

Howard croisa les bras, la mine sévère.

· Il est 9 heures passé Kanda, les cours ont commencés il y a presque une heure.

Stoïque, le brun se releva sans un mot, passant à côté d'Howard sans lui accorder le moindre regard. Ce dernier l'agrippa soudainement à l'épaule.

· Cela fait quelques jours que je n'ai pas vu Allen. Est-ce que tu sais où il se cache ?

· Pourquoi devrais-je savoir ou cet imbécile se trouve ? Je ne suis pas sa mère.

Il se dégagea, repartant vers l'ordre noir sous le regard perdu du blond.

La sonnerie annonçant la pause matinale résonnait dans tout l'établissement à l'instant où Kanda pénétrait à l'intérieur de sa classe, croisant sa professeure principale qui ne fit aucunes remarques quant à son absence. A l'intérieur de la classe il passa inaperçu, chaque élève profitant de leur pause dûment mérité, se dirigeant silencieusement à sa table, bien décidé à oublier sa mésaventure de la veille.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'un de ses camarades ne désirait pas le laisser en paix. Un raclement de chaise venant de sa droite l'informa que le rouquin, et accessoirement voisin de classe, se rapprochait de lui.

· Est-ce que ça va mieux depuis hier Yuu ? Quand je suis passé à ta chambre ce matin tu n'y étais pas.

· J'avais juste envie de me dégourdir les jambes.

· D'accord… Et tu as des nouvelles d'Allen ?

· Je me fiche éperdument de l'autre…Chose.

Lorsque Lavi tenta d'insister, un regard froid et menaçant lui répondit, incitant le rouquin à battre en retraite, retournant sagement à sa place. Que s'était-il passé entre le blandin et lui pour que Kanda soit aussi furax ? Il demandera à Allen quand ce dernier reviendra…

La journée se déroula plus lentement que jamais pour Kanda. Malgré sa résolution de supprimer l'albinos de ses pensées, ce dernier se refusait à être ignoré, s'imposant en lui à chaque fois qu'il baissait sa garde. Lorsqu'arriva enfin la fin de journée, le brun se précipita dans la salle d'eau, espérant que la brûlure de l'eau bouillante lui permettrait d'oublier toute cette histoire, ignorer la présence fantomatique de l'albinos qui harcelait ses sens chaque seconde. La peau rougie par la douche, Kanda retourna à sa chambre les épaules basses, scrutant d'un œil mauvais le radioréveil posé sur sa table de chevet, preuve que le temps ne s'écoulait pas aussi vite qu'il le souhaitait. Trop tôt pour aller dîner, bien trop tôt pour aller se coucher. Incapable de rester en place, il prit la porte en direction du gymnase, installant un tapis de sol dans un coin isolé avant de s'y installer dans la position du lotus.

Lentement, comme à chaque fois qu'il se lançait dans une séance de méditation, il ferma lentement les yeux, calquant sa respiration sur le rythme des battements de son cœur jusqu'à ce que seul le bruit de ce dernier envahisse son être, éloignant tout ce qui n'était pas lié à cet organe. La bulle se créa progressivement autour de lui, atténuant les bruits extérieurs jusqu'à les faire disparaître entièrement. Seul le calme persistait, le reste glissait le long de sa peau sans briser la léthargie dans laquelle il venait de se plonger.

\- _Yuu…_

Le brun tiqua, avant de prendre de plus amples inspirations, recherchant la béatitude que lui apportait le vide de la méditation.

\- _Je t'en supplie…_

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, les mains crispées sur les genoux.

\- _ne me laisse pas seul reste avec moi…_

Les battements de son cœur se firent désordonnés, sa respiration devenant peu à peu plus laborieuse.

\- _Pitié… Yuu…_

Avec un cri de rage non contenu, Kanda se redressa d'un coup, envoyant le tapis de sol quelques mètres plus loin d'un coup de pied.

· Laisse-moi tranquille bordel !

Haletant sous le coup de la fureur, il arpenta le gymnase dans sa longueur, essayant de concentrer son esprit sur chacune de ses foulées, en vain.

Il ne pouvait pas rayer l'albinos de sa vie. Il n'y parvenait tout simplement pas. Soudainement las, il s'appuya contre le mur. Mais que devait-il faire ?

Une seule chose. Retourner à l'usine et revoir encore la jeune sirène. L'idée même de retourner en ces lieux lui arracha un haut le cœur, tant cela l'écœurait. Pourtant… Il n'avait pas le choix.

· Si je veux me le sortir de la tête une bonne fois pour toute, il doit répondre à mes questions… Fais chier.

Sans prendre la peine de ranger le tapis, le brun sortit du gymnase, scrutant discrètement les alentours avant de sauter la grille d'entrée, laissant ses jambes rebrousser chemin en direction de la forêt.

Alors que le soleil entamait sa descente, Kanda arriva finalement à destination. Rien n'avait changé, jusqu'au 4X4 toujours garé face à l'usine abandonnée. Il ralentit le pas en arrivant à la hauteur des vitres teintées, soudainement anxieux. Le chasseur se trouvait donc à l'intérieur.

\- _Je ne vais pas laisser cette horreur en vie. Je vais la conserver juste le temps d'en apprendre plus sur son espèce, puis je la tuerais, non sans souffrance._

Les paroles de ce dernier lui revinrent à l'esprit et il accéléra à nouveau son pas, la boule au ventre. Il ouvrit lentement la porte, le grincement des gonds lui arrachant les tympans, avant de pénétrer dans l'obscurité étouffante de l'usine. Avec précaution, il fit quelques pas, laissant ses yeux s'habituer à la pénombre des lieux, alors qu'une odeur plus qu'étrange lui parvenait. Le brun fronça les sourcils, humant l'air autour de lui. Une odeur métallique, désagréable, une odeur qu'il avait déjà sentit il y a longtemps. Kanda déglutit péniblement, le visage pâle. _L'odeur du sang._

Est-ce que le chasseur a déjà commencé sa torture ?! Etait-il déjà trop tard pour adresser une dernière fois la parole à l'albinos et lui soutirer des aveux ? La respiration difficile, Yuu s'avança vers la seconde porte, ignorant difficilement l'odeur qui devenait plus forte à mesure qu'il s'approchait. Il se stoppa quelques secondes face à la double porte en métal, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux chaînes jeté négligemment sur le sol avant d'effleurer les poignées rongées par la rouille, les repoussant d'un geste brusque dans un bruit qui lui parut assourdissant.

Alors qu'il s'attendait à recevoir la lumière bleutée en plein visage, il n'en fut rien, seule l'obscurité l'accueillit en son sein. Le brun fronça les sourcils, murmurant pour lui-même.

· Qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Alors qu'il marchait avec précaution dans la seconde partie de l'usine, son pied rencontra une surface humide lui faisant perdre équilibre. Poussant un cri de surprise, il tomba à genoux dans un bruit mat, l'écho de son cri résonnant entre les murs vide du bâtiment. Rapidement, il se remit sur pied, dégainant son téléphone portable en quête de lumière. Le sol s'illumina grâce à l'un de ses nombreuses applications, exposant au brun la cause de sa chute.

· De l'eau ?

Il laissa le spectre lumineux de sa lampe improvisée effleurer les dalles recouvertes du liquide incolore, avant de remonter petit à petit, jusqu'à se refléter sur la cuve, toujours présente au centre de la pièce, un trou béant en son centre.

Surprit, Kanda s'approcha d'un pas vif de la prison de verre, évitant les débris de verres qui jonchaient le sol. Il approcha son appareil de la bouche béante, observant avec stupéfaction la surface du tube entièrement fissurée. _Brisé de l'intérieur…Est-ce qu'Allen s'est enfui ?_

Il s'écarta légèrement, avant de se raidir, l'oreille tendue. Trop focalisé sur la disparition de l'albinos, il n'avait pas entendu les bruits plus qu'étrange provenant du fin fond de la pièce, là où la lampe de son téléphone ne pouvait encore illuminer.

Remplit d'appréhension, il fit quelques pas vers l'obscurité entouré de son faible halo de lumière, le téléphone serré entre ses mains pour ne pas trembler.

Le bruit s'amplifiait à mesure qu'il approchait, écœurant et indescriptible, diminuant à chaque nouveau pas l'assurance qui l'habitait jusque-là. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin, il trouva finalement la source du bruit.

Allongé sur le sol dans une mare écarlate, le corps de Sokaro était pris de soubresauts, sursautant à chaque fois que _son_ visage plongeait dans son thorax, _ses_ dents dévorant sans scrupules les organes encore chauds avec délectation. Chaque parcelle de _son_ corps était recouverte de pourpre, collé à celui du macchabé comme s'il désirait se fondre en lui, chaque morsure envoyant des gerbes de sangs dans _ses_ cheveux rosés.

Trop horrifié par ce spectacle, Kanda ne réagit qu'à l'instant où son regard croisa l'anthracite glacial de la sirène, ce dernier coupé dans son repas à cause de la lumière soudaine. Son cri se bloqua au fond de sa gorge, son téléphone rejoignant le sol, laissant l'obscurité engloutir partiellement le cadavre et son assassin. 

Délaissant le corps encore chaud du chasseur de monstre, la sirène se redressa lentement, entièrement couvert de sang, son regard ne quittant Yuu une seule seconde. Ce dernier, les membres tremblant, tentait en vain de contrôler les battements affolés de cœur, les poings serrés pour limiter les tremblements.

Allen fit un pas, Yuu recula de deux. Allen fit deux pas, Yuu recula de quatre. Ce petit manège perdura, aucun ne bougeant avec brutalité, Kanda se contentant de reculer dès que l'albinos amorçait un mouvement dans sa direction, son regard affrontant le sien.

Un autre pas en avant, un autre pas en arrière, mais ce que Yuu avait omit, c'était l'eau qui recouvrait le sol. Son dos rencontra le sol, l'eau gelée s'infiltrant petit à petit dans ses vêtements alors qu'il tentait de reprendre ses esprits, le bruit de pas s'amplifiant toujours aussi lentement.

Précipitamment, le brun posa ses paumes sur le sol dans le but de se redresser, avant de se tendre au contact humide et tiède d'un corps installé sur le sien, l'immobilisant entièrement.

Les paumes poisseuses se posèrent sur son torse, incitant le brun à se rallonger sur le sol trempé, sa silhouette à peine visible, dominant entièrement.

Résigné, le corps tremblant, Yuu ferma les paupières, retenant les larmes de peur qui lui brulait les yeux, fier même dans ses derniers instants.

Mesurant chacun de ses gestes, Allen se pencha jusqu'à ce que son visage se pose sur l'épaule de Kanda.

· Yuu…

Aucune hargne. Aucune animosité. Juste lui prononçant son nom du bout des lèvres comme il en avait l'habitude, d'une manière aussi douce que tendre.

· Tu es revenu…

Il se blotti contre lui, effleurant de ses lèvres carmines la cicatrice qui marquait la peau de Kanda depuis plus de 10 ans maintenant.

· J'ai eu peur, si peur de ne plus te voir après ton départ… Mais maintenant tu es là.

Sa main effleura sa joue, laissant quelques sillons pourpres sur la peau pâle.

· N'ai pas peur de moi Yuu… Jamais je ne te ferais du mal. Jamais.

La respiration tiède de l'albinos caressait son oreille à chacun de ses mots, lui arrachant un frisson alors que son esprit s'embrumait peu à peu, étrangement apaisé par les paroles de la sirène.

· Et puis… Tu m'aimes aussi Yuu… Je le sais rien qu'aux battements de ton cœur. Il bat pour moi… N'est-ce pas ?

Sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer, le brun passa ses bras autour du corps ensanglanté, murmurant d'une voix éteinte.

· Bien sûr que je t'aime.

 **et voilà !**

 **Attendez ne partez surtout pas! avant toute chose merci d'avoir poursuivi votre lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus.**

 **MAIS, une question se pose mes chers petits koneko. en effet, je ne sais que faire. alors je vous demande :p**

 **CHOIX NUMERO I : la fic se termine ici sur... bah sur ce chapitre ^^ dans le but de pas trop surcharger.**

 **CHOIX NUMERO II: je la continue et il y aura encore... 4 chapitre normalement ^^**

 **n'hésitez pas à review pour me donner votre opinion (sachant que si le choix 2 l'emporte vous en faite pas j'ai l'idée de la suite xDD)**

 **allez a pluche les koneko 3**

 **Neko-chan**


	11. Chapter 10: le passé de la sirène

**Bonjour les petits Kone*BAM***

 **...Ouille... Q.Q me suis cassé les moustaches sur les votes...**

 **Bref! après avoir calculé le tout...Le 1 l'emporte ! Du coup pas de suites *BIM***

 **MAI EUHH Q.Q on peut jamais plaisanter... xD**

 **donc oui la suite l'emporte (en même temps tout le monde m'a dit et ordonné xD de continuer donc la suite est la!)**

 **encore merci pour vos review, je suis vraiment contente de voir que mon histoire vous intéresse, je vous adore mes adorables petits Koneko!**

 **donc voici la suite (en avaaaance ~)**

 **bonne lecture!**

 **PS: annonce en fin de chapitre!**

* * *

 _PRÉCÉDEMMENT DANS LA LÉGENDE DE LA SIRÈNE_

 _effrayé par Allen, Kanda prit la poudre d'escampette loin de l'usine._

 _malheureusement l'albinos refusait de quitter son esprit._

 _il se décida alors à retourner là où le blandin se trouvait._

 _arrivé sur les lieux, il remarque que quelque chose cloche. la pénombre règne, la cuve est brisée de l'intérieur, et aucunes traces de la sirène._

 _armée de son téléphone portable, il s'avance et inspecte les lieux, pour finalement trouver Allen, dévorant sans scrupules le cadavre de Sokaro._

 _Mort de peur, Kanda tenta de fuir, mais glissa sur l'eau présente sur le sol. la suite, vous la connaissez..._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 10 LE PASSÉ DE LA SIRÈNE**

POV externe Lavi

Quelque chose clochait, il en était persuadé. D'abord Yuu tombait dans les pommes à la vue du nouvel élève,avant de se disputer avec ce dernier pour un oui pour un non. Et alors qu'ils commençaient à avancer dans une relation amoureuse aussi imprévisible qu'étrange, l'albinos disparaissait du jour au lendemain, et il retrouvait Kanda étendue à même le sol de sa chambre !

Et depuis, aucuns contacts avec le brun. A chacune de ses tentatives, ce dernier l'envoyait se faire voir de son éternel regard furibond, l'empêchant d'avoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

Assis à sa place, le regard fixé sur la place vide de son camarade, le rouquin commençait à perdre patience. Allen avait disparu depuis bientôt un mois, quant à Kanda c'est tout juste s'il venait, ne serait-ce pour une heure de classe.

Il s'était décidé. Une fois la dernière heure de cours terminée, le rouquin retourna à sa chambre pour y déposer ses affaires avant de se diriger d'un pas résolu vers la chambre de Yuu. Sans prendre la peine de frapper, il ouvrit la porte d'un geste sec, déclarant avec autorité.

· Cette fois Yuu y'en a marre ! Je-

Un cri de surprise lui répondit, alors que l'albinos se dissimulait sous les draps, les joues rouges de gênes. Sans comprendre, le rouquin scruta la scène avec hébétude. Les vêtements jonchaient le sol, le propriétaire de la chambre allongé dans le lit et quelque peu échevelé le fusillait du regard, la respiration rapide.

· Putain Lavi…TIRE TOI !

Et, pour appuyer ses propos, le brun lui balança un oreiller en pleine figure. Sans un mot, Lavi referma la porte avant de retourner dans sa chambre, plus perdu que jamais. Depuis quand Allen était-il de retour ?!

POV externe Allen

Leurs ébats avaient repris peu après l'entrée plus que surprenante du rouquin dans la chambre de Kanda, le blandin se blottissant ensuite contre ce dernier, haletant. Le regard mi-clos, Allen écoutait le cœur de Yuu battre paisiblement dans sa poitrine, la main du brun posé dans le creux de ses reins. Un soupir d'aise lui échappa alors qu'il se pelotonnait contre lui, les couvertures tirées sur leurs corps enlacés.

Cependant, Allen ne parvenait à trouver le sommeil, une sensation désagréable l'empêchant de rejoindre le pays des songes. Il avait beau fermer les yeux, ne penser à rien, laisser la chaleur engourdir son corps, rien n'y faisait. Le sommeil le fuyait.

Pourtant, rien ne venait assombrir son bonheur. Son appétit restreint depuis son arrivée au Black Order était apaisée, il passait inaperçu parmi les humains, le cœur de Yuu était désormais sien…

Les sensations désagréables s'amplifièrent jusqu'à devenir douloureuse, lui arrachant un geignement d'inconfort.

 **« Tu es jeune, Allen. Tu comprendras très bientôt qu'un amour feins ne peut satisfaire les désirs d'un amour véritable »**

Un soupir lui échappa alors qu'il renonçait à trouver les bras de Morphée, laissant son regard glisser sur le torse finement musclé de son amour avec une certaine possessivité. Il ne voulait plus penser à rien, excepté à Kanda et lui. Mais c'était sans compter sa mémoire qui ne cessait de lui renvoyer _ses_ paroles au visage.

 **« Prend le temps de réfléchir »**

L'albinos se crispa, une main sur le cœur. « Évidemment, tu avais raison, tu as toujours raison… »

FLASH BACK

Sa poitrine le faisait souffrir, son corps semblait fiévreux, comme possédé par un mal inconnu. Recroquevillé sous la surface aqueuse, les rayons pales du soleil effleurant parfois l'extrémité de ses écailles, Allen haletait doucement, un mal de crâne l'empêchant de réfléchir convenablement. Les bruits de pas et les cris d'enfants lui parvenaient de là où il se trouvait, preuve que le parc était peuplé en ce dimanche après-midi. « Pitié que tout cela s'arrête… »

Il ignorait combien de temps il resta dans cette position, blotti contre les pierres au fond du lac. Quand il parvint à relever la tête, le ciel s'était assombrit, et la lune brillait de sa pâle clarté. Difficilement, il remonta à la surface, s'échouant sans grâce sur la terre ferme après avoir vérifié que le parc était vide de présence. Il ferma les yeux, l'air frai jouant avec ses cheveux trempés alors que ses écailles commençaient à le brûler, lui arrachant un geignement douloureux. Que lui arrivait-t-il… ? Pour quelles raisons son corps entier semblait être emporté dans une tornade incandescente, n'épargnant rien sur son passage. Le vent se leva, apaisant légèrement ses chaleurs sans les supprimer, son esprit dérivant peu à peu jusqu'à plonger dans un profond sommeil.

\- …Sieur … ! Monsieur !

Hagard, l'albinos cligna des yeux quelques instants, désorienté. Le soleil brillait paisiblement, le visage d'un inconnu en uniforme empêchant l'astre de l'aveugler de sa lumière. Puis, la lumière se fit dans son esprit, et il se redressa brutalement, scrutant l'inconnu avec un mélange de crainte et de colère. Qui-était-ce ? Pourquoi l'avait-il réveillé au lieu de l'enfermer à la vue de sa queue de poisson ? À moins qu'il ne le prenait pour un idiot en costume… ignorant quelque peu les troubles du Blandin, l'inconnu toussotant, arborant un air sévère.

\- Puis-je savoir ce que vous faites ici, nu comme un vers ?

\- … ?!

« Nu… ? » Allen ne comprenait pas. Son regard tomba alors sur sa longue queue anthracite, qui avait disparu, laissant place à une longue paire de jambes fines et imberbes. Il les fixa avec hébétude, sans un mot, ignorant l'agent de la sécurité du parc qui commençait à perdre patience.

\- Expliquez-vous maintenant ou j'appelle la police !

\- Ah, te voilà Allen.

L'agent perdit un peu de sa contenance, tandis qu'un long manteau crème venait choir sur les épaules nues de l'albinos. Surpris, ce dernier scruta le nouvel arrivant, la mâchoire manquant de tomber.

\- Toi…

 **Il** sourit, enlaçant la taille du Blandin pour le prendre contre lui.

\- Tes parents te cherchent partout, tu sais ? Excusez-le monsieur l'agent, ce jeune homme est parfois pris de crises de somnambulisme. Il n'y est pour rien.

L'agent se détendit, se permettant un léger sourire.

\- Très bien. Mais que cela ne se reproduise pas. Tachez de mieux le surveiller à l'avenir. Des enfants fréquentent ce parc après tout.

\- J'y veillerai.

L'agent disparu en quelques instants, les laissant seuls. Confus, Allen serra les pans du manteau contre son corps, se rendant compte rapidement qu'il était frigorifié. Un sourire serein aux lèvres, **il** amena l'albinos jusqu'à un banc isolé, déclarant d'une voix calme.

\- Il y a bien longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vu, Allen.

\- Oui… plusieurs années que tu as disparu, tout le monde te croyait mort.

 **Son** sourire s'élargit, **ses** doigts passant avec tendresse dans les mèches blanches.

\- J'ai juste rejoins ceux qui sont parvenus à se mêler aux êtres humains.

\- Tu parles…de ça… ?

Il désigna ses nouvelles jambes d'un mouvement las du bras, l'autre acquiesça

\- Oui, à cause de ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Pourquoi me suis-je changé en humain ?!

\- Allons calme-toi. Tu ne t'es pas transformé en humain, tu es toujours une sirène.

\- Mais, et ma queue ?!

\- Retourne dans l'eau, ta queue reviendra. Seulement maintenant tu es capable de fouler le sol.

\- Je ne comprends pas…

\- Il y a pourtant peu à comprendre.

\- Explique moi alors…S'il te plait…

 **Son** sourire se fit doux, rassurant, presque paternel.

\- Te souviens-tu des deux jeunes enfants que tu as rencontré, il y a de cela une dizaine d'années ?

Allen acquiesça. Bien sûre qu'il s'en souvenait. Il était affamé ce soir-là, aucunes autres proies ne venant se présenter à lui depuis plusieurs jours. Il n'aimait pas la chaire d'enfant, mais la faim avait guidé ses actes, le laissant dévorer l'un d'entre eux pour se contenter d'une morsure pour le second. Il se souvenait encore du visage de ce dernier, de ses longs et épais cheveux noirs, ainsi que de ses yeux en amandes qui le dévisageait comme étant l'une des plus belles choses au monde. Un sourire rêveur étira ses lèvres.

\- Tu penses à celui qui a survécu, n'est-ce pas ?

Ses joues s'empourprèrent sans qu'il ne puisse se l'expliquer.

\- Comment as-tu deviné… ?

\- Parce que tu l'as mordu.

\- J'ai également mordu l'autre !

\- Mais il n'a pas survécu. Yuu si. Il porte ta marque, vous êtes liés.

\- Mais…C'était il y a tellement longtemps…

\- Il n'était qu'un enfant. Ton corps ne réagit que maintenant car il est bientôt adulte.

Allen l'observa avec incompréhension.

\- C'est de sa faute si je suis maintenant pourvu de jambes ? Et que mon corps me fait souffrir ?

\- En quelque sorte.

 **Il** s'interrompit, cherchant ses mots.

\- Ton corps ressent le manque de sa présence. C'est pour cela que tu es capable de marcher. Pour le retrouver.

\- Cela veut dire…Que je dois le tuer ? En finir avec celui qui m'a survécu ?

Il sourit.

\- Prend le temps de réfléchir, Allen. Quand tes pensées voguent vers lui, que ressens-tu ?

\- Je ne sais pas…Je me sens bien…Même si je ne le connais pas.

L'albinos ne parvenait à mettre des mots sur cette sensation de chaleur qui envahissait le creux de son ventre, remplaçant totalement la douleur.

\- Ne me dis pas…Que c'est de l'amour… ? Ne me dis pas que…

Il pâlit

\- Mon dieu… ! Alors c'est… ?

\- Je vois que tu as compris…

Allen se recroquevilla sur lui-même, sous **son** regard compatissant.

\- Je pensais que ce n'était qu'une histoire que nos ainés nous racontaient pour que l'on évite les humains, et que l'on termine nos repas…

\- Je peux te certifier que non. C'est quelque chose que tu dois prendre au sérieux, Allen.

\- Mais comment vais-je faire ?! Je ne connais rien au monde des humains et je ne désirais en rien le connaître ! Et puis… Comment le retrouver… Cette planète est immense.

\- Je peux te dire où il se trouve. Les informations circulent vite dans les environs, et ses parents ne sont pas réputés pour garder leur langue dans leur poche.

Allen soupira, las.

\- C'est bien beau tout ça… Mais comment devrais-je réagir avec lui… ?

\- Tu le sauras quand tu le verras.

Cette remarque lui arracha un léger sourire.

\- Tu as sans doute raison… Tu as toujours eu raison. (Il se redressa, essayant de marcher correctement sous l'œil attentif de son camarade) ce qui dois être fait le sera. Si je dois le dévorer soit, si je dois l'aimer…. (Il perdit de sa contenance) eh bien…je tenterais d'user de mes charmes, et j'userai de ma voix en dernier recours.

Le visage de son ami s'assombrit soudainement, déclarant d'un ton grave.

\- Sois prudent, Allen. Ta voix n'est peut-être pas le meilleur moyen d'arriver à tes fins.

L'albinos fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'entend-tu par la ?

\- Tu es jeune, Allen. Tu comprendras très bientôt qu'un amour feins ne peut satisfaire les désirs d'un amour véritable.

\- Je tacherai de faire attention…

Mais la boule au ventre était revenue, plus présente que jamais.

FIN DE FLASH BACK

Le souvenir lui arracha une grimace, une sensation pesante écrasant son cœur sans une once de pitié. Fatigué l'albinos scruta le visage endormi du brun, dégageant du bout des doigts une mèche ébène qui lui barrait le front. Il sursauta quand la main, posé précédemment sur sa hanche, vint enlacer la sienne, les serrant doucement alors que de billes noires l'observait, encore embrumé par le sommeil.

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

\- Pas vraiment…

Doucement, le brun inversa leur position, blottissant sa tête dans le creux de son cou, sa respiration tiède lui arrachant un frisson.

\- Yuu…

Le susnommé se redressa légèrement, plongeant son regard dans la mer anthracite.

\- Mm ?

\- est-ce que tu m'aimes… ?

\- Bien sûre que je t'aime.

La réponse fut machinale, le regard presque vide de Kanda arrachant un sanglot au Blandin qui se redressa, tout désir de sommeil envolé. Sous le regard attentif du brun, il délaissa le lit pour enfiler son pantalon, murmurant avec un sourire crispé.

\- Rendors-toi, je vais prendre l'air.

Et, sans un mot de plus, il prit la porte, marchant d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa chambre, le cœur compressé dans sa poitrine. Une fois la porte refermée, il laissa les larmes rouler le long de ses joues, recroquevillé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il resta un moment immobile, laissant ses sanglots s'apaiser peu à peu jusqu'à cesser à cause de la fatigue. Las, il se redressa avant de se diriger vers le placard de sa chambre pour l'ouvrir.

Un sourire plein d'espoir fleurit lentement sur son visage, alors que du bout des doigts il effleurait la surface froide du petit aquarium, murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Toi tu es là… Je suis sûre qu'une fois qu'il te verra, Yuu se rendra compte de ses sentiments sans l'influence de ma voix.

Avec une grande délicatesse, le blandin récupéra le bocal remplit, caressant le contenu d'un geste apaisant et doux.

\- C'est toi qui m'aide à tenir… Je t'aime tellement…Mon bébé.

* * *

 **voilà voilà mes koneko c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura mis l'eau aux babines ~**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me donner vos impressions (ou une pitite gratouille ça fait toujours plaisir xD)**

 **pour ce qui est de la petite annonce que je voulais passer c'est simple ^^**

 **une idée un peu chelou m'est venue (encore à 3 heures du matin après une overdose de skittles xD) et je me décide à vous en parler (car cela te concerne toi petit koneko qui me lit ;3)**

 **je me demande si l'idée de créer une page internet (facebook twitter na ouak d'autre) afin de communiquer plus facilement (infos sur les sorties discutions totalement inutiles question parler aux guests etc x3) vous plairait?**

 **si l'idée vous parait sympatoche n'hésitez pas à le dire, sinon...Bah le dites pas xDD**

 **allez à pluche !**

 **Neko-chan**


	12. Chapter 11: un rouquin trop curieux

**Bien le bonsoir mes chers petits Koneko!**

 **oui je suis là anormalement tôt, mais...C'est positif nyan? :3**

 **j'espère que vous allez bien, et je souhaite une bonne merde aux bacheliers ! (même si je ne sais pas si ce chapitre sera posté avant la fin des épreuves...^^"")**

 **Bref! Voici donc la suite de la légende de la sirène (en avance!)**

 **en espérant que cela vous plaise :)**

 **et, une dernière chose avant de vous laisser profiter de la suite: j'ai crée la page facebook (je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec le piou piou x3) vous pourrez la voir en consultant le lien que je mettrais en fin de chapitre!**

 **bon chapitre!**

* * *

PRÉCÉDEMMENT DANS LA LÉGENDE DE LA SIRÈNE

 _Allen est enfin de retour ente les bras de son brun. les deux hommes semblent filer le parfait amour._

 _Mais pour une certaine raison, la condition physique de l'albinos se dégrade avec le temps._

 _ce dernier se souvint alors d'une discussion eu quelques temps auparavant._

 _"il a toujours raison", son coeur semble au bord de l'implosion tant il le fait souffrir_

 _car il sait que l'amour de Kanda n'est pas véritable._

 _la seule consolation se trouve dans sa chambre..._

 _La où IL le dissimule._

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 11: UN ROUQUIN TROP CURIEUX**

POV externe Lavi

Il ne pouvait pas laisser cette situation se prolonger, il allait finir par devenir chèvre ! Allen était de retour ? Depuis combien de temps ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas revenu en classe ? Pourquoi Yuu ne lui avait rien dit ? Et surtout, pourquoi étaient-ils ensemble alors que le brun lui avait certifié que l'albinos ne représentait rien pour lui ?!

Trop de questions en suspens, et personne pour y répondre. Alors qu'il arpentait les couloirs obscurs du Black Order, Lavi recherchait en vain un moyen d'obtenir les réponses aux questions qui ne cessait de tourner en son esprit, l'empêchant de trouver le sommeil depuis la nuit où ils les avaient vus dans la chambre de Kanda.

Le comportement de ce dernier ne cessait de le déboussoler. Ces dernières semaines, le brun semblait plongé dans une sombre torpeur, conservant un silence pesant à chaque instant, excepté quand on lui adressait directement la parole. Aucunes remarques cinglantes, ni de claques derrière la tête. Rien. Il ne pouvait laisser cette situation durer. Certes, se faire botter les fesses par Yuu pour un oui pour un non ne lui manquait pas, mais de là à voir son ami aussi vide qu'une coquille il y avait un fossé !

Plongé dans ses pensées, le rouquin s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir désert au niveau des dortoirs, fixant un point imaginaire. Le bruit d'une porte qui claque le fit revenir sur terre alors qu'il se collait au mur, espérant ne pas tomber sur Howard alors que le couvre-feu lui interdisait de circuler librement sans écoper d'une heure de colle. Des pas se rapprochèrent de lui, puis une tignasse blanche passa devant lui sans s'arrêter, disparaissant dans un second claquement de porte.

Silencieux, le roux patienta quelques instants, le dos au mur, avant de finalement souffler une fois le calme revenu. Allen venait de quitter sa chambre au pas de course, surement pour rejoindre la chambre de Yuu situé de l'autre bout du couloir… « Et si j'en profitait… ? Allen ne retournera pas à sa chambre avant le lendemain. »

N'hésitant qu'un bref instant, Lavi se dirigea d'un pas rapide en direction de la chambre de l'albinos, pénétrant son espace intime sans un bruit avant d'actionner l'interrupteur. Sans bruit, il referma ensuite la porte sur lui, arpentant la pièce du regard.

La chambre était semblable à toutes les autres, un bureau collé contre le mur, un lit simple sous la fenêtre dont les rideaux étaient encore tirés. Rien ne venait égailler la pièce, aucuns objets intime, ni photos, ni décorations. Seules les tenues présentes dans le placard et les quelques livres de cours posés sur la table de chevet prouvant qu'une personne résidait ici.

Rapidement, Lavi fouilla la chambre, prenant soin de remettre chaque affaire à sa place une fois retourné. Rien sous son lit si l'on exceptait la poussière, rien dans les tiroirs du bureau, rien dans la table de nuit.

Alors qu'il écartait les vêtements de la penderie afin d'accéder au fond, ses doigts effleurèrent une surface froide, blotti derrière une pile de pullovers. Le cœur battant, Lavi écarta les vêtements du mieux qu'il pouvait, attrapant ensuite l'objet à deux mains pour le tirer délicatement vers lui, fixant ensuite ledit objet avec surprise.

\- …Un œuf ?!

Plongé dans un petit bocal emplit d'eau se trouvait un œuf de la taille d'un œuf d'autruche, un œuf couleur ivoire à son sommet et tacheté de bleu à sa base (cf. œufs de Zora). Le roux ne quittait pas l'objet du regard. « Qu'est-ce qu'Allen fait avec ce truc ? Est-ce qu'il s'agit d'un véritable œuf ? Il est assez gros… ». Avec la plus grande des précautions, il souleva le récipient –plus lourd qu'il ne l'aurait cru-, le déposant ensuite sur le bureau. Il plongea ensuite ses mains dans l'eau tiède et récupéra l'œuf pour l'en sortir, le détaillant ensuite à la lumière.

Il était magnifique, le bleu et le blanc se mélangeant sur la surface lisse de la coquille. S'il n'était pas aussi lourd, Lavi aurait affirmé qu'l s'agissait d'un faux, qu'Allen avait créé et décoré comme un œuf de pâque. « Je me demande vraiment ce que ça peut bien être… »

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici Lavi ?!

Le susnommé sursauta, l'œuf glissant de ses doigts pour se briser avec fracas sur le sol.

POV ALLEN

Comme au ralentit, le regard anthracite vit l'œuf entre les mains de Lavi, avant que ce dernier ne le laisse choir au sol dans un sursaut. Dans un craquement qui lui fendit le cœur, l'œuf se brisa sur le sol de la chambre. La coquille se craquela en un million de morceaux qui se répandirent au sol, se mêlant au liquide translucide qu'elle contenait précédemment.

Conscient de sa gaffe, le roux se recula de quelques pas, son regard filant du massacre au regard du blandin, ce dernier ne quittant les résidus qui couvraient le parquet. Il fit un pas, puis deux, avant de tomber à genoux devant la flaque, ses doigts tremblants effleurant les morceaux de coquille pour ensuite en attraper un. Il le fixa quelques instants, posé entre ses mains, le liquide le rendant collant contre ses paumes.

Brisé. Il était…Brisé. Comme le cœur qui avait cessé de battre à l'intérieur de sa poitrine. Cet organe que seul ce petit être avait pu réparer de par sa présence. Un silence dense et pesant prit place dans la pièce, tandis que Lavi cherchait en vain une parole à dire pour rattraper sa maladresse.

\- Allen… Je… Je suis désolé… A cause de l'eau il m'a glissé des mains…

L'albinos ne réagit pas, comme plongé en pleine catatonie. Lavi fit un pas, un semblant de sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu as du travailler des heures pour un tel résultat…Je suis vraiment désolé, j'ai tout fait foiré. Mais je vais t'aider à recommencer !

\- Presque deux mois.

Le visage toujours abaissé vers le sol, Allen murmurait ces mots comme si l'on pressait une dague contre sa gorge. Inquiet, le rouquin s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

\- Presque deux mois ?

\- Un mois, treize jours, sept heures. Et toi, en à peine quelques secondes…

\- Je suis désolé…

\- Désolé… ?

Le ton qu'il venait d'adopter mit Lavi mal à l'aise. Une interrogation, prononcée d'une voix blanche, sans qu'aucuns sentiments ne viennent renseigner le lycéen sur la mentalité actuelle du cadet.

\- Tu as brisé mon œuf… La seule chose qui me gardait encore en vie, qui me donnait une raison de rester aux côtés de celui que j'ai marqué… Tu as brisé mon cœur, mon être, et tu es…Désolé ?

Un profond malaise l'envahit, alors qu'Allen se redressait peu à peu, fixant de son regard hagard l'émeraude de ses prunelles. Il déglutit, un énième « désolé » franchissant la barrière de ses lèvres. Les mains de l'albinos se posèrent sur ses épaules, le poussant sur le sol d'un geste lent pour qu'il s'installe ensuite sur lui à califourchon. Lavi le dévisageait avec stupeur.

\- Allen … ?

Le susnommé ne releva pas, murmurant d'une voix éteinte.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu viennes fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires ?

Avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, les doigts pâles d'Allen vinrent enlacer le cou de Lavi, avant de le serrer d'une force surhumaine. Surpris, le roux se mit à gigoter, l'air commençant à lui manquer. Mais le blandin ne lâchait pas, accentuant sa prise, ses ongles pénétrant la chaire fine de sa nuque alors que son regard s'emplissait peu à peu d'une rage indescriptible.

\- Tu l'as tué, espèce d'immonde tas de viande.

Le visage de Lavi se teintait de pourpre, puis de bleu, alors que ses bras tentaient en vain de faire reculer l'albinos, ce dernier ne lâchait pas, écrasant l'estomac du roux sous son poids en même temps qu'il broyait sa trachée.

Le besoin d'air se faisait de plus en plus nécessaire, mais Allen ne faiblissait pas. Alors qu'il cherchait la moindre particule d'oxygène il sentit quelque chose tomber sur son visage. Une goutte, puis une autre, et d'autres encore. Une pluie salée inondait peu à peu son visage contracté par le besoin de respirer, son regard affolé plongé dans une mer anthracite dans lequel la rage se disputait avec le désespoir.

La prise lui semblait de plus en plus forte, des tâches assombrissaient peu à peu sa vision, ne le laissant distinguer que la chevelure immaculée penché vers lui. Il allait mourir. Il allait le tuer.

L'oreille assourdie par les battements irréguliers de son cœur, Lavi ne put entendre la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir, mais il sentit clairement la prise sur son cou se desserrer légèrement, les doigts incrustées dans sa chaire se reculant lentement, laissant de longs sillons violacés sur sa peau.

Il ne chercha pas à comprendre. Il inspira d'immenses goulées d'air, ignorant ce qui se passait dans la pièce.

La porte venait de s'ouvrir, mais il s'en fichait. Le regard fou, Allen se tourna vers le nouvel arrivant, puis se raidit. _Yuu…_

Yuu se tenait sur le pas de la porte, la main encore sur la poignée, son regard écarquillé posé sur la prise de l'albinos. Comme si le regard onyx l'avait brûlé le blandin relâcha sa prise, laissant le roux respirer bruyamment, son visage adoptant progressivement une couleur normale.

L'albinos ne pensait pas pouvoir souffrir plus après la destruction de son œuf, l'effroi qu'il lut dans les yeux de Kanda lui prouva le contraire. _L'influence de ma voix est brisée…._ Tremblant, il se redressa alors que le brun accourait aux côtés du roux sans lui accorder la moindre attention, ce dernier peinant à récupérer son souffle.

D'un œil amorphe Allen fixa le brun qui s'efforçait d'aider son camarade, vidé de toute force. Tout était terminé. Yuu le haïssait, il ne pouvait rester ici plus longtemps à cause de cette tentative de meurtre, le fruit de leur amour passé recouvrait le sol de la chambre…

Partir. Il devait partir loin d'ici. Qu'importe sa destination. Partir loin de toute cette douleur, retrouver le vide qu'il ressentait avant de revoir Kanda pour mourir de solitude.

D'un pas chancelant, Allen quitta la pièce sans que les autres ne le remarque. Il quitta le bâtiment, passa le grillage du Black Order jusqu'à disparaître entièrement, ne laissant derrière lui que des larmes de sang.

* * *

 **voila voila voila voila ^^ si vous voulez des antidépresseurs doit y en avoir quelque part... ^^"**

 **merci de me lire, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu!**

 **Je reste à votre disposition sur FB et ici donc n'hésitez pas!**

 **vous pouvez accéder à la page en cherchant simplement : Le panier d'Akai_Neko_Loufoque**

 **a pluche mes koneko!**

 **Neko-chan**


	13. Chapter 12: Léthargie

**yo les Koneko, bonnes vacances à tous :)**

 **j'espère que vos examens se sont bien déroulés et que vous profitez de cette tranquillité!**

 **voilà la suite de la légende de la sirène, après ce chapitre il n'en restera que 2, alors un peu de patience pour le dénouement :3**

 **encore merci pour votre soutien via les review, j'en suis vraiment vraiment contente :)**

 **bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 12: LÉTHARGIE**

POV Kanda

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi bien depuis des années. Peur, colère, amertume, et tristesse avaient totalement disparu de son être, comme si son esprit se trouvait confiné à l'intérieur d'une bulle hermétique. Seul le calme et la sérénité s'emparaient de lui, berçant chacune de ses nuits.

Tout allait bien mieux depuis **son** retour. Il avait retrouvé une vie normale à **ses** côtés. Sa présence lui avait manqué plus qu'il ne l'avait imaginé, comme s'il avait retrouvé un part de lui-même perdu depuis tant d'années.

Mais… Malgré les mauvais souvenirs, il l'aimait comme un damné. La mort d'Alma, le cadavre encore frai du chasseur, son corps recouvert de sang encore chaud, peu lui importait. Il le voulait à ses côtés, qu'importe ce qu'il était, qu'importe ce qu'il avait fait… Et qu'importe ce qu'il lui ferait.

Une routine s'était installée depuis son retour. S'ils se cachaient encore des autres par mesure de précaution, ils passaient le plus clair de leur temps en compagnie de l'autre.

Un jour, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, Allen s'absenta quelques temps, prétextant un quelconque problème de santé. Son absence créa un gouffre au fond de son cœur. Que faisait-il ? Qu'elles étaient les réelles raisons de cette absence ? Il n'en su rien.

Au retour de l'albinos, plusieurs semaines plus tard, leur routine reprit comme si elle ne s'était jamais interrompu, ou presque.

Kanda remarqua que la condition d'Allen semblait peu à peu de détériorer. Sa peau, pâle d'ordinaire, devenait blafarde, de légères cernes commençant à souligner le regard anthracite. Il semblait plus léger également, plus fatigué, cherchant constamment sa présence, comme pour se rassurer. Un soir, alors qu'ils somnolaient dans la chambre du brun, l'albinos lui demanda du bout des lèvres.

\- Yuu…

\- Mm ?

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?

\- Bien sûr que je t'aime

Il avait répondu au tac au tac, tant la réponse lui paraissait évidente. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, il ne pouvait y aller autrement. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, le regard du blandin se teinta de douleur contenue, des larmes brouillant les pupilles anthracites.

D'un mouvement rapide, l'albinos s'était redressé, enfilant un vêtement au hasard trainant au sol avant de sortir, prétextant le besoin de prendre une douche. Alors que la porte claquait, Kanda se redressa légèrement sur le lit, le regard fixé là où Allen venait de disparaître. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cette scène se produisait. A chaque fois qu'il lui demandait s'il l'aimait, il lui répondait la même chose, provoquant la fuite du blandin sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi. En général il ne revenait qu'au lever du soleil, les yeux rouges, un pâle sourire aux lèvres, et retournait entre ses bras sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé.

Un soir, cependant, piqué par la curiosité, Kanda se décida. Peu après le départ d'Allen, il prit la porte à son tour, scrutant les couloirs obscurs à sa recherche. N'apercevant personne, le brun se dirigea vers les douches, s'attendant à entendre le bruit de l'eau qui coule. Cependant, le silence et l'obscurité l'accueillit dans la salle d'eau commune. Par précaution, il ouvrit une à une les cabines, essayant de se convaincre que l'albinos venait de prendre une douche, mais rien. Après quelques minutes de contemplation, il se décida à partir, un mauvais pressentiment s'installant peu à peu. Où diable était-il passé ?

L'idée lui vint soudainement de vérifier la chambre du concerné. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers l'autre bout du dortoir, s'arrêtant de temps à autre afin d'éviter le délégué lors de sa ronde. Lorsqu'il arriva, il remarqua avec surprise que la porte était légèrement entrouverte, des bruits étouffés provenant de l'intérieur.

Il fronça les sourcils, avant de s'approcher avec précaution, l'oreille tendue.

\- … Espèce d'immonde tas de viande.

Kanda se raidit, tant surpris par ce qu'il venait d'entendre que par l'intonation. Jamais il n'avait entendu l'albinos parler de cette manière, d'une voix basse mais pourtant chargé d'une rage et une peine immense. A qui parlait-il de cette manière ? Que c'était-il passé ?

Doucement, il poussa la porte de la chambre dans un grincement sinistre. Il vit d'abord Allen, dos à la porte, agenouillé au sol, le corps tendu à l'extrême. Le brun fronça les sourcils, avant d'apercevoir une seconde personne, allongé sur le sol sous l'albinos.

Plongé peu à peu dans un état second, Kanda fit un pas, apercevant enfin toute la scène. Allen lui tournait toujours le dos, ses mains crispées sur le cou de Lavi. Le visage de ce dernier bleuissait de plus en plus, ses mains battant désespérément l'air en quête d'oxygène. Mais aucuns de ses mouvements ne semblaient troubler le blandin, qui resserrait sa prise de plus en plus.

Son regard croisa alors celui de l'albinos, écarquillé et remplit de folie. Tout se rompit, le regard anthracites se brouilla, éclatant la bulle dans laquelle l'esprit du brun était confiné, laissant une multitude d'émotions l'envahir. La colère de s'être fait berné par le tueur d'Alma, l'effroi en apercevant le monstre de ses cauchemars, le désespoir d'un cœur brisé qui refuse d'admettre qu'un monstre s'est servi de lui…

Allen écarta les doigts, la respiration de Lavi retentit bruyamment dans la pièce silencieuse. Sans réfléchir, Kanda s'agenouilla aux côtés de son ami, oubliant quelques instants la présence de l'albinos. Le roux toussait, inspirait goulûment tout l'air que ses poumons pouvaient contenir, son visage reprenant peu à peu une couleur normale.

Ne sachant que faire pour le soulager, Kanda décida de quitter la chambre au pas de course, frappant à la porte de l'infirmerie comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses afin de quémander l'aide de l'infirmière. Cette dernière, agacé d'être dérangé à cette heure tardive, se pressa à sa suite une fois qu'il eut terminé son récit.

Quelques instants plus tard, il patientait, agenouillée près de la porte de l'infirmerie, en pleine catatonies. L'albinos avait disparu, Lavi a failli passer l'arme à gauche à cause de lui et une violente migraine l'empêchait de réfléchir.

\- Monsieur Kanda ?

Il sursauta, avant de se redresser lentement face à l'infirmière qui l'observait avec sévérité et inquiétude.

\- Pourriez-vous m'expliquer de quelle manière votre camarade s'est-il retrouvé dans pareille posture ?

Kanda ne savait par où commencer. « Allen Walker qui fait une tête de moins que Lavi et possède physiquement autant d'agressivité qu'un chaton venant de naître venait tout juste d'essayer de le tuer pour une raison qui m'échappait… » … Hors de question de lui dire. Ne parvenant à penser à une excuse cohérente, il improvisa du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- Je…Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu du bruit et quand je suis rentré un homme bizarre m'a envoyé valdingué avant de s'enfuir et…Lavi était au sol.

\- Seigneur dieu…

\- Comment-va-t-il ?

\- Il va bien… Le manque d'oxygène suivit d'une hyperventilation a provoqué son évanouissement. Il va rester ici un jour ou deux afin de voir comment il se sent à son réveil.

\- D'accord… Est-ce que je pourrais le voir ?

\- Pas avant demain après-midi, à l'heure des visites. Maintenant retourner vous coucher, il se fait tard et vous avez eu assez d'émotions comme ça.

Le brun acquiesça, reprenant ensuite le chemin des dortoirs après avoir salué l'infirmière. « Trop de choses en suspend pour retourner bien gentiment dans ma chambre » pensa-t-il alors qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers celle de l'albinos. La porte était encore ouverte, la lumière illuminant partiellement le couloir. Ne voulant attirer l'attention, le brun referma soigneusement la porte derrière lui, inspectant ensuite la chambre du regard.

Il repéra immédiatement les étranges débris recouvrant le sol. Lorsqu'il s'agenouilla sur le sol afin de récupérer les fragments, ses mains effleurèrent une substance gluante imprégné dans la moquette de la salle.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette merde…

Méfiant, il rapprocha sa main de son visage, humant l'étrange liquide collant. Aucunes odeurs… Il haussa les sourcils, avant d'attraper un morceau trainant au sol. Celui-ci se craquela légèrement entre ses doigts, un peu comme….

\- Une coquille d'œuf ?

Les morceaux éparpillés seraient des morceaux de coquilles d'œufs… ? Avec attention, Kanda parvint à récupérer quelques morceaux sans les briser, les observant ensuite de plus près. Ils étaient assez grands, plus que les morceaux de coquilles d'un œuf de poule. Il remarqua également l'étrange couleur bleutée de ces morceaux. « La pousse de soja s'essaye aux œufs de pâques ? » Il secoua la tête, peu amusé par sa propre plaisanterie. Une idée germa lentement dans son esprit avant de mourir immédiatement. Non. Ne pensons pas à cela, cela ne se peut tout simplement pas…

Après quelques instants de réflexions, Kanda se décida enfin à retourner dans sa chambre, éreinté. Avant de tomber de sommeil, il se mit à penser au roux, espérant que ce dernier sera en état de lui expliquer les derniers évènements.

\- Monsieur Bookman semble être en pleine forme. Il restera néanmoins ici jusqu'à demain, histoire de ne pas prendre de risques.

Le brun acquiesça, la mine grave. Il s'était retenu toute la matinée de rejoindre le roux à l'infirmerie, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas autorisé à le voir avant l'heure des visites.

\- Je peux lui parler ?

L'infirmière le laissa passer, désignant l'un des lits occupés du doigt.

\- N'oubliez-pas. Les visites se terminent dans une heure. Et ne faites pas trop de bruit par respect pour vos camarades.

\- Oui…

Il retint un soupir agacé avant de se diriger vers le roux. Ce dernier, pelotonné contre les oreillers, fixait le plafond, le regard empli d'ennui. Il se redressa légèrement quand le brun s'installa à ses côtés, parlant d'une voix éraillée.

\- Eh bien, je commençais sérieusement à m'emmerder !

\- Vas dire ça à Satan et ses horaires d'ouvertures.

\- Oh non je tiens assez à ma peau pour m'abstenir !

Il toussota, passant ses doigts sur les ecchymoses qui recouvraient son cou.

\- Ou est Allen ?

\- Aucunes idées, il a disparu quand je vous ai trouvé.

Un silence pesant s'installa, alors que le roux observait ses mains avec inquiétude.

\- Lavi… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le roux haussa les épaules.

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment compris. Hier soir alors qu'il était avec toi je me suis glissé dans sa chambre.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Depuis qu'il est là tu te comportes d'une manière bizarre… Comme si on t'avait lavé le cerveau.

\- Et c'est parce qu'il t'a trouvé dans sa chambre qu'il a tenté de te tuer ?

\- Pas seulement… en fouillant un peu dans ses affaires j'ai trouvé un œuf plongé dans de l'eau. Je pensais que c'était un truc style un projet d'art plastique, mais il pesait vachement lourd ! Il m'a surpris et l'œuf m'a échappé des mains… T'imagines comment il a terminé. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'Allen se mettrait dans un état pareil pour un œuf ! Il est devenu complètement dingue, comme possédé. Il m'a cloué au sol sans me laisser le temps de réagir et il a essayé de m'étrangler. Je ne pensais pas qu'il possédait une force pareille, alors je ne me suis pas méfié dans l'immédiat…

\- Il t'a attaqué pour avoir brisé un œuf…

\- C'est ça. Il avait une valeur importante à ses yeux, il parlait de lui comme d'un être vivant… Il m'a dit que je l'avais tué.

\- Un être vivant…

Kanda ne savait que penser. « Comme un être vivant… ». Il secoua vivement la tête.

\- Tu as parlé à la vieille ?

\- Non… Elle ne m'a pas posé de questions pour le moment. Mais cela ne saurait tarder.

\- Ne lui dit pas pour Allen.

Lavi haussa un sourcil.

\- Pourquoi ?!

\- C'est compliqué… Mais s'il te plait ne lui dit pas que c'est Allen qui t'a fait ça.

Le roux garda le silence, prononçant ensuite d'une voix blanche.

\- Tu le protèges.

\- C'est plus complexe que tu ne le crois Lavi.

\- Tu l'aimes.

\- Non !

Le brun s'était redressé tellement brutalement que sa chaise vint rejoindre le sol dans un bruit sec. Sans un mot de plus, il fusilla son camarade du regard, ce dernier ne lui offrant qu'un regard las. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à défendre son point de vue, la main de l'infirmière apparue une nouvelle fois sur son épaule.

\- Les visites sont terminées, Monsieur Kanda. Je vous prierais de partir.

Le regard dur, il obtempéra, ignorant le regard énigmatique de Lavi posé sur lui. « Mon dieu Yuu dans quoi t'es-tu embarqué… ? »

Comme précisé par l'infirmière, Lavi fut de retour en cours le lendemain, une écharpe orange dissimulant les marques qui zébraient son cou. La vieille femme avait certainement prévenu les professeurs, car aucuns ne lui ordonna de la retirer pendant la classe.

Un silence pesant s'était installé entre les deux comparses depuis leur conversation à l'infirmerie, le brun refusant catégoriquement de reparler de l'albinos. À chaque fois que Lavi tentait une approche il était totalement ignoré. La seule et unique fois où Kanda lui avait répondu se résumait à « de toute manière, il n'est plus là, et il ne reviendra jamais plus. »

La morne routine du Black Order reprit peu à peu ses droits, emportant le brun et ses tourments dans un paisible quotidien. Personne ne parlait de la disparition soudaine de l'albinos, préférant agir comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Depuis son départ, Yuu peinait à trouver le sommeil, les cauchemars l'empêchant de trouver le repos. Il le voyait posé sur le bureau. Cet étrange œuf aux reflets bleutés que Lavi avait brisé accidentellement. Son regard ne quittait pas la coquille du regard, fasciné.

\- N'est-il pas magnifique ?

A cet instant, le blandin entrait dans son champ de vision, effleurant du bout des doigts la surface lisse de l'œuf.

\- Il ne devrait plus tarder à éclore…Notre précieux petit bébé~.

\- …

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la coquille se craquela légèrement.

\- Il arrive ! Approche, approche !

Et il s'approchait, à mesure que les morceaux de coquilles tombaient sur le bureau sous les coups de la créature confinée à l'intérieur. A cet instant, Allen s'était positionné entre lui et le bureau, attrapant le « bébé », murmurant d'une voix doucereuse.

\- Tu es…Magnifique. Tu ne trouves pas Yuu ?

Le susnommé ne dit mot, ne pouvant apercevoir ledit bébé. Ensuite, l'albinos se retournait vers lui avec lenteur, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu veux le prendre dans tes bras ? Il meurt de faim ce pauvre amour.

A cet instant, il remarquait enfin la chose que le blandin berçait contre son torse. Une créature ignoble recouverte de fines écailles grises, un appendice remplaçant les jambes potelées du nourrisson. Quant à son visage, mon dieu son visage ! Des yeux entièrement noirs légèrement enfoncés dans leurs orbites, un crâne lisse et ovale, ainsi qu'une bouche emplit de crocs… Une bête tout droit sortie de l'enfer.

Poussant des geignements gutturaux, la chose gigotait entre les bras fins du blandin, ce dernier souriant largement.

\- Oui, tu as envie de voir ton papa ! Après tout, c'est l'heure de manger.

A chaque fois, il se réveillait en sursaut, un hurlement coincé au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il cherchait désespérément la lumière à tâtons. Le corps recouvert de sueur, il se recroquevillait à moitié contre le mur près de son lit, incapable de fermer l'œil. Et à chaque fois, il repensait à cet œuf. Etait-ce vraiment le…Bébé de l'albinos ? Et donc le sien ?

L'idée du blandin pondant un œuf ne le fit même pas sourire, tant la peur le prenait aux tripes. Sokaro avait raison alors ? Allen ne le désirait que pour servir de repas à son futur enfant… ? il se posait sans cesse cette question, malheureusement sans réponse.

Deux semaines s'étaient écoulées, deux semaines sans que son sommeil ne soit dérangé par les cauchemars. Les cernes creusèrent progressivement son visage, sous les regards inquiets de son camarade aux cheveux roux.

Un jour, alors que le brun somnolait légèrement dans la salle de repos, des vibrations venant de sa poche le sortirent de ses pensées. A tâtons, il récupéra son téléphone, décrochant sans même regarder celui qui l'appelait.

\- Coucou mon chéri, je sais qu'à chaque fois tu refuses de revenir à la maison pendant les vacances de printemps. Mais j'ai dans l'espoir que tu diras oui un jour…

\- …Ok maman.

* * *

 **voila les gens c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ^^**

 **j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose...**

 **n'hésitez pas à laisser une review**

 **a pluche!**

 **Neko-chan**


	14. Chapter 13: Le lac

**coucou les Koneko!**

 **désolé pour le retard en ce qui concerne la publication du chapitre... mais voilà j'avais pas internet pendant un certain temps et ça va recommencer dans trois jours pendant deux autres semaines ^^"**

 **du coup je vous met l'avant dernier chapitre, le dernier arrivera dans quelques semaines :)**

 **encore merci pour vos reviews elles me font vraiment plaisir :3**

 **sur ce bonne lecture!**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 13: LE LAC**

Les vacances arrivèrent à grand pas. Encore dans sa chambre, Kanda rassemblait quelques vêtements dans une valise posée sur son lit, glissant pour terminer quelques livres et son ordinateur portable avant de la refermer. Après un dernier soupir il ferma la porte de sa chambre, se dirigeant ensuite vers la sortie du lycée. Sa mère lui avait assuré qu'ils viendraient le chercher vers 11h devant la grille.

Il n'était jamais revenu à la maison depuis qu'on l'avait envoyé au Black Order, malgré les nombreuses et incessantes demandes de sa mère. Lui-même ignorait pourquoi, mais l'idée de retourner chez lui l'intimidait légèrement, comme s'il se sentait de trop.

Un coup de klaxon le sortit brutalement de sa rêverie, une Audi A4 couleur acier se garant à quelques mètres de lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'amorcer un geste qu'une tornade brune lui sauta au cou.

\- Désolé du retard ! Tu n'as pas trop attendu ?

Bougon, le brun se dégagea de la prise de sa mère se rappelant maintenant pourquoi il évitait cette dernière comme la peste. Plus petite que lui, Ukyo Kanda ressemblait énormément à son fils, à qui elle avait légué ses longs cheveux sombres, ses magnifiques yeux onyx ainsi que ses traits nippons. En revanche, en ce qui concerne le caractère, il avait hérité de celui de son père.

Ce dernier, sans un mot, récupéra la valise posée sur le côté, la déposant soigneusement dans le coffre avant de venir vers eux, aussi blasé que son fils.

\- Vous êtes prêt ?

\- Allons Léo laisse-moi embrasser mon fils comme il se doit !

\- Tu auras tout le temps de le coucouner à la maison, loin des regards indiscrets…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Enfin, je dis ça pour toi Yuu.

Le susnommé rougit, esquivant un énième câlin de sa mère pour venir s'installer sur la banquette arrière, ses parents prenant place devant le volant et côté passager.

Fixant le paysage défilant par la fenêtre, Yuu écoutait vaguement les papotages de sa mère à propos de la maison, de sa joie de revoir son « bébé » retourner au foyer… Lorsqu'il se tourna vers son père, il le vit sourire paisiblement, chose assez rare quand on le connaissait. Même s'il n'était pas aussi exubérant que son épouse, il savait montrer que le retour de son fils unique lui faisait plaisir, même si tout cela ne serait pas de tout repos.

En fin d'après-midi, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination. A moitié trainé par sa mère, Kanda fut rapidement à l'intérieur de la maison, son père prenant le temps de récupérer la valise et verrouiller la voiture avant de les rejoindre. Guillerette, Ukyo anima la soirée à elle seule, au grand dam de son fils. Ce dernier, après un repas bien plus agité qu'en compagnie du rouquin, parvint à rejoindre son ancienne chambre, à laquelle les deux adultes avaient à peine touchés.

Las, il s'allongea sur le lit, se demandant encore pour quelle raison il avait accepté de revenir ici… Dans cette maison qu'il ne reconnaissait que peu, ces parents qui, en apparence, semblaient soucieux de sa santé…

Nouveau soupir. « Peut-être pour m'éloigner de toute cette merde…Comme je l'ai fait auparavant ». Quelques minutes lui suffirent à rejoindre les bras de Morphée, plongeant immédiatement dans un sommeil sans rêve.

« Quel ennui… »

A moitié affalé sur le canapé du salon, Kanda observait le plafond sans grande passion, profitant du silence qui régnait désormais dans la maison. A son réveil, ses parents étaient déjà partis au travail, sa mère lui ayant laissé une note sur la table de la cuisine.

« Mon chéri (l'appellation le fit grimacer)

Ton père et moi devons retourner au travail, nous serons de retour vers 20 heures. Si tu t'ennuis à la maison tu peux sortir, mais n'oublie pas de fermer la porte à clé derrière toi.

Bisou !

PS : si tu n'as pas d'idées, et si tu allais au parc ? Le temps à l'air radieux ! »

Le parc ? Le parc ?! Parlait-elle réellement du parc où 10 ans plus tôt, la vie d'Alma avait pris fin ? Elle parlait bel et bien de CE parc ?!

Folle. Sa mère était complètement folle. Jamais il ne retournerait là-bas. Et puis pour quelles raisons devrait-il retourner dans ce parc ? Agacé, le brun se redressa, récupérant quelque chose à grignoter avant de réfléchir à une activité.

« Je peux au moins sortir… Je vais finir claustro à rôder ici. »

Les mains dans les poches, le brun prit la porte, prenant soin de fermer cette dernière une fois sortie. Un doux soleil illuminait le ciel en ce début d'après-midi, incitant les habitants à sortir et profiter. Le regard légèrement plissé, le brun marcha sans but dans les rues remplies, cherchant du regard une quelconque activité.

\- Attends-moi !

Surpris, Kanda fit volteface juste à temps pour esquiver deux enfants lui fonçant dessus à toute vitesse, criant un rapide « désolé » avant de continuer leur chemin en rigolant. Il les vit, une dizaine de mètres plus loin, passer les petites barrières métalliques qui encadraient l'entrée du parc, et il se raidit. « Je ne me souvenais pas que le parc se trouvait aussi près de la maison… » Méfiant, il continua sa marche, ralentissant le pas aux abords du parc. Il ne semblait pas avoir changé avec le temps, les enfants courraient innocemment au niveau des jeux sous l'œil attentif de leurs parents. « Rien n'a changé… » Sans se l'expliquer, Kanda pénétra à l'intérieur du parc avant de s'installer sous un arbre, silencieux.

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fabrique ici au juste… ? »

Agacé, il s'étira de son soul, les bras derrière la tête, laissant les rayons du soleil réchauffer ses pommettes malgré la protection que lui accordait l'arbre contre lequel il s'était adossé. Ainsi installe, il commençait lentement à somnoler, l'esprit étrangement vide. « Elle n'avait peut-être pas tords ». Un bruit provenant de sa droite lui fit ouvrir les yeux, découvrant à ses pieds un nécessaire de peinture. Il fronça les sourcils, scrutant avec surprise la personne qui s'était installé à ses côté.

\- Cela fait longtemps, mon cher Yuu.

\- Le vieux…

Le susnommé pouffa, récupérant un crayon à la mine pointue dissimulé parmi ses cheveux gris.

\- Je préfère Tiedoll, si cela ne te dérange pas.

Kanda garda le silence, n'en croyant pas ses yeux. Froi Tiedoll n'avait pas changé d'un poil. Toujours cette même tignasse grise indiscipliné qui dégageait une forte odeur de gouache, ce sourire doux quelque peu dissimulé par sa moustache.

\- Alors mon garçon. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?

\- … Je ne sais pas. Le refus de rester enfermé chez mes parents ?

\- Oh, vraiment ? Il ne s'agit donc pas d'Allen ?

A l'entente de ce prénom, Kanda se releva brutalement, jetant à son ainé un regard horrifié.

\- Comment ?!

\- Comment je connais Allen ?

Tiedoll observait le jeune homme de son habituel regard paternel, son crayon parcourant rapidement la surface vierge de son immense carnet de croquis auquel il accordait parfois un regard.

\- Aurais-tu oublié notre première conversation ? Au sujet des sirènes ?

\- C'est vous qui nous en avez parlé… Vous connaissiez déjà Allen ?

\- Oh oui. Je connais depuis de nombreuses lunes, presque depuis sa naissance.

\- …Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ?

Le vieil homme rit doucement.

\- Un simple artiste qui attend sa fin. Comme celui qui se tapit actuellement dans les profondeurs du lac.

Nerveux, Yuu tapotait du pied sur le sol, essayant de ne pas comprendre de travers.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous me baragouiner la ?!

\- Oh ? Mes paroles prêtent à confusion ? Mes excuses mon cher Yuu.

\- Vous voulez dire…Qu'Allen est retourné dans le lac… ?

\- Bien sûre. C'est dans ce lac qu'il vit, pourquoi n'y serait-il pas ?

\- Parce que…

\- Parce qu'il est venu te rejoindre ?

\- ... Oui.

Perdu, Kanda restait planté face à Tiedoll, ce dernier proposant d'une voix douce.

\- Assis-toi, nous avons tout notre temps pour discuter.

Kanda s'exécuta, Tiedoll continua.

\- Allen a échoué, il est donc logique qu'il soit retourné au seul endroit qu'il connaissait.

\- Il a échoué à quoi ? A avoir ma peau ?

\- A se faire aimer.

Yuu secoua la tête.

\- C'est ridicule. Ce…Cette chose mange les êtres humains, pour quelles raisons est-ce qu'il rechercherait l'amour parmi eux ?

\- … Te souviens-tu de notre conversation ?

\- Vaguement… Vous parliez d'un moyen de rendre les sirènes complètement dociles…

\- Oui. Et quelle est cette méthode ?

\- Quelle importance ?

\- Oh, elle en a. si tu t'en souvenais tu saurais qu'Allen est entièrement sous ton contrôle.

\- Quoi ?! Mais je n'ai rien fait !

\- Ne trouves-tu pas cela étrange de posséder une cicatrice après tant d'années ?

Le brun se figea, la lumière se fit. « Une légende dit que si l'on survie à la morsure de la sirène, le rapport de force serait alors inversée, car l'homme aura entre ses mains le cœur de la sirène. »

\- Avec une simple morsure…

\- Eh oui.

\- Mais comment… ?

L'ainé le coupa d'un geste de la main, rassemblant les quelques affaires qu'il avait déposées dans l'herbe avant de se redresser, un sourire doux aux lèvres.

\- Je ne suis pas celui qui doit répondre à tes questions.

Yuu se raidit.

\- Hors de question que je l'approche.

Tiedoll éclata de rire.

\- Allons Yuu, de quoi as-tu peur ? Ne comprends-tu pas que de vous deux, c'est toi la menace ?

\- Il est tout de même dangereux ! Et puis j'ai failli me faire dévorer…

Le regard du plus âgé se teinta de surprise.

\- Vraiment ? Comment est-ce possible ?

Las, Kanda lui raconta tout ce qu'il s'était passé depuis qu'Allen était arrivé au lycée, n'omettant pas l'existence du chasseur, ainsi que l'œuf d'Allen. Après quelques instants de silence, Froi reprit la parole.

\- Quel horrible personnage… Croire qu'un nourrisson à peine sortie de l'œuf pourrait dévorer un homme… Quel imbécile.

\- C'est bel et bien faux ?

A sa grande surprise, le regard de Tiedoll s'était durci.

\- Un tissu de mensonge, rien de plus…

Il releva son visage vers le ciel.

\- La nuit va bientôt tomber. Tu devrais te décider rapidement Yuu.

Et, après un signe de la main, Tiedoll prit le chemin de la sortie, laissant le brun seul. Ce dernier scruta les alentours, remarquant enfin que le parc était désormais désert. Il porta un regard à son téléphone. « Seulement 18 heures, ils ne seront pas de retour avant deux heures. »

Que devait-il faire… Retourner à la maison ? Ou se diriger vers le lac où il se cachait ? « Il est dangereux… Mais le vieux affirme qu'il ne peut rien me faire… Dois-je lui faire confiance ? »

Il resta quelques instants plantés là, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de soupirer, laissant ses pas le guider vers les fins fonds du parc. Trop de questions restaient en suspens pour qu'il ignore l'albinos. Et puis…

Il ne tarda pas à arriver aux alentours du lac, dont la surface lisse reflétait les rayons du soleil couchant. La main posée contre son cœur dans une vaine tentative de le calmer, Yuu s'avança progressivement de l'eau, avant de s'assoir dans l'herbe encore tiède, demandant d'une voix incertaine.

\- Moyashi ?

Seul le vent lui répondit, jouant avec les mèches de ses cheveux. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Kanda reprit.

\- Je sais que tu es ici, c'est le vieux qui me l'a dit.

Toujours aucunes réponses. Agacé, il plongea l'une de ses mains dans l'eau glacée, frissonnant légèrement à son contact. Il retint un soupir. « Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose… ».

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à abandonner, il sentit quelque chose effleurer sa main avec une telle douceur qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Mais il vit à cet instant la surface calme du lac se mouvoir légèrement, prouvant qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Sous le coup de l'impulsion Yuu plongea sa tête dans la surface aqueuse, parvenant à apercevoir une chevelure immaculée malgré l'eau qui lui brouillait la vue.

Alors qu'il plongeait l'un de ses bras dans l'intention de l'attraper, sa seconde main glissa sur le sol légèrement humide, l'attirant entièrement dans l'eau du lac.

Paniqué, le brun essaya désespérément de se raccrocher à la terre ferme, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas nager et que le lac était assez profond pour qu'il s'y noie. Mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il sentit un corps se coller contre le sien, deux mains puissantes passant sous ses aisselles avant de le soulever hors de l'eau. Sans réfléchir, Yuu reprit sa respiration, grippant sur la terre ferme, son cœur battant contre ses tympans.

\- Bordel… !

Toujours sous le choc, il se retourna légèrement, apercevant enfin celui qu'il cherchait. Toujours dans l'eau, Allen l'observait d'un regard fatigué, son corps entièrement immergé dans l'eau excepté ses yeux ainsi que ses cheveux.

\- …Merci.

Cachant sa nervosité, Kanda reprit rapidement contenance, essorant ses cheveux comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Sans un bruit, l'albinos retourna dans le lac, disparaissant totalement.

\- Reviens ici tout de suite !

Silence. Le brun fulmina.

\- Tu as intérêt à revenir ici immédiatement sinon je viens te chercher, même si je dois me noyer pour ça.

Après un long et pénible silence, le blandin refit surface, demandant d'une voix éteinte.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux… ?

\- Je veux que tu sortes de l'eau.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que.

Allen poussa un soupir las, avant de s'exécuter, s'approchant du bord avant de se hisser hors du lac, laissant néanmoins sa queue tremper dans le liquide clair. Silencieux, Kanda observa la fine silhouette de l'albinos. Il était maigre, horriblement maigre, les os de ses omoplates pointant sous la peau fragile.

Ne sachant pas où commencer, il posa la plus évidente.

\- Comment tu fais pour avoir des jambes ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ça marche…Je sais juste que quand ma peau est suffisamment sèche mes écailles disparaissent.

\- Montre-moi.

Docile, le blandin étendit sa queue dans l'herbe, laissant les derniers rayons de soleil effleurer les écailles couleur orage. Doucement, il caressa la surface lisse, les séchant délicatement sous le regard attentif du brun. Lentement, comme par magie, l'anthracite se mit à pâlir, les écailles s'estompant progressivement jusqu'à disparaitre, ne laissant sous son regard les fines jambes qu'il parcourait de ses doigts quelques temps auparavant.

\- Toutes les sirènes savent le faire ?

\- Seulement les sirènes liées à un être humain.

\- Lié par une morsure…

Le blandin sursauta.

\- Comment tu sais ça ?!

\- J'ai croisé le vieux… C'est lui qui m'a dit que tu te planquais ici pour crever.

Ses épaules, s'affaissèrent.

\- Et tu es venu profiter du spectacle je suppose…

\- Je ne suis pas timbré à ce point.

\- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux… ? Si ce n'est pour me voir mourir.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas…

\- Alors laisse-moi.

Tremblant, la sirène se hissa péniblement sur ses jambes, s'approchant peu à peu du bord de l'eau.

« Non ! » Sans réfléchir, le brun se redressa avec une rapidité surprenante, plaquant l'albinos au sol avant que ce dernier ne puisse rejoindre le lac. Leurs corps pressés contre l'autre, les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard, avant que les pupilles anthracite ne se remplissent de larmes. D'une voix brisée et coupée de sanglots, il souffla.

\- Laisse-moi mourir… Tu me déteste, non ? Alors laisse-moi mourir !

Les larmes inondèrent bientôt le visage juvénile marqué par la fatigue, sous le regard imperturbable de celui qui le maintenait au sol.

\- Imbécile

Et il se pencha cueillir les lèvres du blandin, ne sachant à qui était destiné cette insulte.

* * *

 **voila voila voila... c'était l'avant dernier chapitre de la légende de la sirène.**

 **j'espère qu'il vous aura plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour me faire part de vos impressions :)**

 **a pluche mes konekos**

 **Neko chan**


	15. Chapter 14: retour au calme

**Yo les koneko!**

 **bon déjà désolé pour le temps mis mais je travaillais jusqu'à hier soir et je n'avais aucuns réseaux... donc voilà ^^"**

 **merci énormément pour vos reviews, surtout ceux qui viennent commenter jusqu'à la fin 3 je suis vraiment super contente :3**

 **Alyss je t'ai fait pleuré? O.O mdr j'ai fait comment...? xDD enfin t'inquiète tu verras ce chapitre est soft...Ou pas~ et pour les fautes je devrais chercher une beta mais... FLEMMMME xDD**

 **un truc dommage est que dans l'histoire je voulais placer quelque chose... mais je crois que ça ne sautait pas aux yeux... Placer quoi? vous le saurez à la toute fin ^^**

 **Allez profitez du dernier chapitre!**

 **CHAPITRE 14 UN RETOUR AU CALME**

Des années plus tard

Quelle semaine de merde… devoir rester dans un hôtel minable en compagnie de ses collègues tous plus stupides les uns que les autres pour un putain de séminaire… Au lieu de les envoyer à droite à gauche le boss devrait virer quelques tronches et embaucher des gens compétents !

Sa valisette en bandoulière, Kanda commençait lentement à se détendre à mesure qu'il s'approchait de chez lui, tapant le code de l'immeuble avant de prendre l'ascenseur pour le 4eme étage. Une fois sortie, il se dirigea vers l'une des portes de l'étage, ne prenant pas la peine de sortir ses clés sachant pertinemment qu'il ne fermait jamais la porte. À l'intérieur, une douce odeur l'accueillit alors qu'il déposait sa valise dans l'entrée, traversant le petit salon meublé pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il retint un sourire tendre, observant du pas de la porte celui qui s'affairait aux fourneaux, une poêle dans chaque main, ses cheveux blancs attachés en queue basse. Comme d'habitude, il ne portait que l'un de ses t-shirts trop grands, glissant sur l'une de ses épaules pour descendre jusqu'à ses cuisses « je ne sais pas comment vous faites, vous les humains pour porter des pantalons… C'est inconfortable et désagréable »

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble, il n'avait jamais revu l'albinos avec un pantalon, préférant lui subtiliser ses hauts pour plus de pudeur.

Amusé, Kanda repensait à la manière dont tout cela s'était passé. Allen n'était pas humain, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de l'aimer… Seuls ses sentiments pour lui expliquaient leur situation actuelle. L'albinos n'était jamais revenu au Black Order, il avait attendu que Kanda termine ses études pour retourner sur la terre ferme et le rejoindre, comme il le lui avait demandé ce soir-là.

Et maintenant ils vivaient sous le même toit, laissant le passé au passé. Comme à son habitude, le brun se glissa à ses côtés, déposant un baiser sur sa tempe tout en enlaçant sa taille.

\- Je suis rentré.

Allen prit soin d'éteindre les feux avant de faire volteface, se blottissant contre lui.

\- Bienvenue à la maison ! Comment s'est passé le séminaire ?

\- Chiant, comme à chaque fois que le patron en organise un.

Le blandin pouffa avant de se reculer, récupérant une assiette pour y transférer ce qu'il venait de préparer.

\- Tu as faim j'espère !

\- Toujours.

Comme à son habitude, il retourna dans le salon, s'installant dans un des fauteuils en cuir en attendant l'arrivée du blandin. Ce dernier ne tarda pas, s'installant entre ses jambes, l'assiette entre les mains.

\- Tu as mangé ?

\- J'ai fini des restes de viande haché.

Depuis leurs retrouvailles la sirène n'avait plus touché à la chair humaine, remplaçant cette dernière par de la viande crue. A cause de cela il devait se nourrir plus souvent, mais qu'importe tant qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés.

Une fois le repas achevé le brun se colla à son amant, avant de reculer légèrement, cachant son agacement.

\- J'avais presque oublié… Désolé.

Allen gloussa bêtement, caressant de ses paumes son ventre légèrement arrondi. Cela devait faire deux mois maintenant que l'albinos lui fermait les jambes, à cause de **ça**. De ce nourrisson qui grandissait à l'intérieur de son ventre. « Tant qu'il se trouve en moi il reste très fragile… Le moindre choc pourrait le tuer. »

Depuis qu'il l'était, Allen semblait plus heureux que jamais, ses mains arpentant régulièrement le ventre qui s'arrondissait avec le temps avec un sourire béat. Le brun ne voulait pas vraiment devenir père, mais il ne voulait pas blesser sa sirène…. Alors il retenait ses hormones, observant le petit ventre rond de son amant avec une certaine curiosité (ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on voyait un « homme » enceint ».) Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à le voir avec un ventre énorme, il conservait juste une légère rondeur pouvant passer pour une prise de poids.

Las, le brun se contenta de blottir sa tête contre la nuque de son albinos, serrant le corps de ce dernier avec précaution.

\- Encore combien de temps... ?

\- Je ne sais pas trop, mais plus très longtemps.

Le blandin se redressa.

\- On va se coucher ? Tu dois être éreinté après cette semaine.

\- Ouais… Mais j'ai réussi à prendre quelques jours de congés.

\- Génial !

Amusé, le brun déposa un chaste baiser contre ses lèvres avant de se rendre dans la salle d'eau, prenant une douche rapide avant d'aller se coucher, le corps du blandin blotti contre le sien. Le sommeil ne se fit pas attendre, l'emportant en seulement quelques minutes.

Alors qu'il se trouvait dans un sommeil sans rêve, le bruit d'une porte qui claque le réveille soudainement. Encore à moitié endormi, Kanda tapota la place à ses côtés. vide et froide.

\- Allen ?

Aucunes réponses. Somnolent, il se redressa légèrement, scrutant la chambre silencieuse. Avant qu'il ne puisse quitter le lit, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit en silence, l'albinos pénétrant à l'intérieur. D'un pas discret, il vint se coller à son amant, murmurant d'une voix douce.

\- Recouche-toi.

\- Ou étais-tu ?

\- J'avais besoin d'eau.

Docile, le brun se rallongea, l'albinos passant au-dessus de lui pour rejoindre sa place, se collant ensuite contre le flanc de Kanda. Ce dernier, rassuré, fronça néanmoins les sourcils. Dans l'obscurité de la chambre, il laissa l'une de ses mains effleurer le corps du blandin, s'arrêtant sur son ventre plat.

… !

Surpris, il alluma la lampe de chevet, arrachant un geignement à l'albinos.

\- Eteint la lumière… !

\- Ton ventre… !

Il rosit, son visage s'éclairant d'un sourire comblé.

\- Je l'ai mis dans la baignoire. En attendant d'acheter un petit aquarium. Il est magnifique ! Tu veux aller le voir ?

Sans attendre ma réponse, il vint s'installer sur le brun, lui murmurant à l'oreille d'une voix chaude et doucereuse.

\- Ou bien… Tu préfères t'occuper de ton adorable petite femme.

Le regard écarquillé, Kanda ne parvenait plus à réfléchir. Il reprit ses esprits quand les mains du blandin vinrent effleurer ses propres mamelons par-dessus l'unique haut qu'il portait, poussant un gémissement lascif alors qu'il laissait le brun apercevoir les deux pointes de chairs déformer légèrement le tissu.

Un feulement rauque se fraya un chemin hors de sa gorge alors qu'il plaquait l'albinos sur le lit, dévorant sa bouche avec bestialité, sa verge à demi levé se frottant contre le bassin de son amant. Gémissant de plaisir, ce denier enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, laissant le brun lui retirer son t-shirt pour mordiller les deux perles rosées, sa voix montant rapidement dans les aigües.

La température monta rapidement entre les deux hommes, leurs corps se frottant l'un contre l'autre dans un besoin primaire, bestial de se reconnecter. Incapable de faire durer les choses, Yuu se débarrassa rapidement de ses propres vêtements, collant son sexe dure et suintant de plaisir contre l'intimité de l'albinos.

Ce dernier, déjà haletant, murmura avec difficulté.

\- Yuu… A-attends.

Le susnommé feula dangereusement, soufflant d'une voix rendue rauque par le plaisir.

\- Si tu m'arrête maintenant… Je te jure Moyashi… Je te jure que je te viole.

Allen pouffa, avant de redresser sur ses coudes, tendant le bras en direction de la table de chevet pour y récupérer une petite boite. Le brun haussa les sourcils.

\- …Des capotes ?

Amusé, l'albinos renversa leur position, effleurant la verge gonflée de plaisir de son amant tout en déchirant d'un coup de dent le sachet remplit de préservatifs.

\- As-tu vraiment envie de me remettre enceint ? (Il accentua la pression sur l'érection quémandeuse, lui arrachant un geignement) Et d'attendre plus d'un mois pour revenir dans ce merveilleux endroit que tu aimes tant ~ ?

Tout en murmurant ces mots, il masturba lentement le membre du brun, glissant sur ses testicules qu'il malaxa longuement, alors que les doigts de sa seconde main jouaient distraitement avec son prépuce

Yuu était au bord de l'implosion, le blandin ne voulant pas terminer sa douloureuse torture, allant jusqu'à compresser ses bourses pleines entre ses paumes, jouant avec en délaissant le membre tendu à l'extrême.

Retenant un râle de plaisir, le brun parvint à souffler.

\- Si tu continues comme ça…

L'albinos afficha une moue boudeuse.

\- Mais j'ai faim Yuu…

La respiration du brun se bloqua alors que les lèvres du blandin effleuraient le bout luisant de son sexe, son regard toujours plongé dans le sien. Un regard vorace, emplit de désir. Il dût se faire violence pour ne pas jouir immédiatement.

Sentant l'orgasme poindre trop tôt à son goût, Allen enroula ses doigts autour de la hampe du brun, serrant sans remord la base de cette dernière, lui arrachant un nouveau geignement. Un sourire coquin aux lèvres, il murmura d'une voix basse tout en frottant sa joue contre l'érection dangereusement épaisse.

\- Prenons notre temps… D'accord ?

Il ne laissa pas au brun le loisir de répondre, laissant sa langue s'enrouler autour du gland comme s'il s'agissait d'une sucette, un gémissement comblé aux lèvres.

Il sentait clairement le brun perdre pied, ses mains crispées sur les draps alors qu'il se retenait d'amener ses hanches vers sa bouche pour s'enfoncer plus profondément. Mais jouer avec lui le tentait depuis qu'il s'était renseigné sur internet à propos du sexe entre personnes du même sexe.

Alors ignorant sa propre érection, Allen suçotait le gland sensible de Kanda, serrant toujours la base de ses testicules, lui arrachant un gémissement rauque.

Lentement, il se décida enfin à le prendre entièrement en bouche, poussant un geignement de surprise en sentant ce membre pulser entre ses lèvres, les mains de Kanda s'accrochant à ses mèches blanches, les joues rouges de plaisir.

Chaque mouvement était une torture ! Son sexe le brûlait tant le plaisir que lui apportait la fellation était grand. Sa bouche était si chaude, si accueillante, il aurait joui à peine ses lèvres posées sur sa chair s'il ne l'avait pas retenue. Mais l'albinos empêchait la délivrance de venir, allant parfois taquiner ses bourses de sa langue avant de retourner vers son sexe prêt d'exploser. A plusieurs reprises, son gland buta à l'intérieur de sa gorge, lui arrachant des cris gutturaux alors que le blandin gémissait sans arrêt, accélérant toujours ses mouvements de succions.

Tremblant, Yuu jouit violemment dès l'instant où l'albinos desserra sa prise, se déversant dans un râle d'agonie entre les lèvres gourmandes de son amant qui n'en laissa pas une miette.

Haletant, il vit l'albinos se lécher les lèvres après avoir tout avalé, quelques traces blanches à la commissure de sa bouche rougis par l'effort.

Sa verge à demi dressé, il allongea l'albinos d'un mouvement de bassin, attrapant l'un des emballages rose fluo trainant sur le lit. Sans un mot, il déchira l'emballage avant de glisser la capote de long de son sexe à nouveau dure, l'albinos glissant ses jambes sur ses épaules, impatient de le recevoir.

Sans préambule, Kanda s'enfonça dans la chaleur familière de l'albinos, lui arrachant un cri de plaisir non contenu. Les mains crispées sur les cuisses luisantes de sueurs le brun amorça de brutaux mouvements de va et vient, frappant à chaque fois la prostate d'Allen, ce dernier se cambrant à chaque coup, les mains accrochées à la tête de lit.

Les coups de buttoirs se firent de plus en plus saccadés, plus vifs, ses testicules claquant à chaque fois contre ses fesses tant il s'enfonçait en lui, la jouissance toujours plus proche.

L'albinos rendit les armes le premier, poussant un hurlement suraigu alors que ses chairs se resserraient sur le sexe de Kanda. La semence du blandin s'étala entre leurs deux corps, celle de Yuu remplissant la prison de latex.

Haletant, le brun se retira de l'antre chaude de son albinos, lançant le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle, plaquant ensuite un baiser sulfureux sur les lèvres du blandin, ce dernier se collant étroitement contre lui.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à s'enrouler dans les couvertures, il sentit à nouveau le brun le surplomber, un sourire vicieux aux lèvres. Légèrement endormi, l'albinos pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Yuu ?

\- Il nous reste une boite pleine à user mon amour…Ce n'est pas le moment de t'endormir.

FIN

 **et voilà ^^ j'espère que cela vous aura plu**

 **oui bon ce chapitre ne sert pas à grand chose (si l'on excepte le lemon...) de base je voulais finir au chapitre du lac... Mais je voulais plus que tout montrer le futur de nos deux petits chéris 3**

 **ce que je voulais placer (mais je l'ai fait en fait mais discrète du coup aucunes remarques...) c'est le fait que tiedoll soit également une sirène ^^ (voilà personne ne m'a fait de remarques et pourtant je l'ai dit... Enfin pas clairement quoi mais voila °.°)**

 **voili voilou, j'espère que mon histoire vous aura plu, merci de m'avoir suivie et à la prochaine pour une toute nouvelle histoire :)**

 **a pluche mes konekos**

 **Neko-chan**


End file.
